Our New Beginning
by AmyWrites15
Summary: Jade West is seventeen years old and pregnant with a certain Canadian boy's baby, how will the young couple cope with the many challenges of parenthood? Told through Beck and Jade's POV unless specified otherwise.
1. Everything's a mess

**Hey guys so here it is I finally built up the courage to post my fanfic I've been battling in my head wounding if I should write it or not but here it is in its glorious form I would love you forever if you gave me a cheeky review !**

**-AmyWrites15**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I watched my tears fall onto the dashboard of my car, breathless sobs wracked my chest, just looking out of the window at the building I was parked in front of made me feel sick, like my heart was being removed with a spoon, but it would probably do that anyone, I mean they murder unborn babies in that place.

I wasn't ready to be a mother yet, I'm seventeen years old and still in high school, Beck will hate me and we've only just gotten back together!

I feel helpless.

I need more time to think about this, I wiped away my tears on the back of my hand smudging most of my mascara, I started the engine and headed down the road, I just wanted to go home and bury myself in the backyard.

How could this happen to me, Beck and I were so careful and now I have to make the decision of aborting my baby which I think is inhumane, giving my baby up for adoption I definetly can't palm my child off to live with strangers, or keep my baby and be known as the slut of the school.

This is a lose lose situation.

The sound of my phone vibrating on the passenger seat knocked me out of my deep thinking, I looked over at my phone and saw that I had seven missed calls of my mom. I looked at the time and cursed when I realised it was eleven thirty pm.

My mom is going to kill me... Twice

* * *

I bit my lip trying to shut the door as quietly and as slowly as possible so I didn't wake my mom or my douchebag step-father, but my intentions were soon canceled when a draft slammed the door shut and the sound echoed thought the house, bouncing off the walls. I held my breath and waited for a response.

And I got just that...

"JADELYN AUGUST WEST!" I heard my mother's tired hoarse voice scream my name, followed by the sound of her bounding down the stairs.

"Oh, hey mom" I said trying to sound casual.

"What time do you call this girl?!" I heard my stepfather shout from the top of the stairs, before storming down them with evil rage in his eyes.

"Shut up Albert!" I spat folding my arms over and making my way to the staircase.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that girl!" Albert growled tugging me back by my hair, I let out a pained yelp.

"You've been out with that boy again haven't you Jadelyn!?" My mom growled, I've known Beck since I was thirteen and she still refers to him as 'that boy'.

"No actually I haven't!" I replied, shooting an evil glare at Albert.

"You have to stop seeing that boy before he does something stupid, goodnight Jade, Albert are you coming to bed honey?" Said mom, her tone of voice turned soft when she asked Albert a question.

"You go on up Debra, I would like a word with Jadelyn if that's okay with you?" asked Albert, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure honey, just don't take too long Jade has school tomorrow, she needs her rest" Mom answered disappearing from the top of the stairs, I turned to Albert and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What!?" I spat at him.

"Get in there I need to talk to you!" Albert growled, pushing me into the living room and closing the door behind him.

"I know your secret Jade!" Albert snarled staring at my belly, I followed his gaze and put my hands over it.

does he know?

"What secret?" I replied, pretending to look confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about girl!" Albert yelled.

"No, I really don't" I answered, nervously chewing on my tongue.

"I found THEESE in the trashcan in your bedroom!" Said Albert through clenched teeth, taking out the three positive pregnancy tests out of the pocket of his robe.

My eyes widened, and I shook my head, I could feel my breathing starting to pick up, I snatched them out of his hands and examined them.

"What's the matter, struggling to come to terms with the fact that your a whore!?" Albert smirked, I angrily swung my fist at him but he caught it before it touched him.

"Hahaha, you're so pathetic, if you think you're raising a kid here then you can think again girl, so you either get rid of it or we will get rid of you!" Albert sneered.

"I don't care, as if I'd raise my child in a house that's had more men inside it than a strip club, and trust me Albert my mom doesn't love you, she bled every man she's had dry of their money and tossed them in the trash and your just another one of those men, you are never going to see me again and you can tell mom that too, because it will be all your fault, have a nice life Albert" I laughed, turning my back on him and opening the front door.

"Jade, that boyfriend of yours isn't going to stick around, if you leave this house it's game over" Albert yelled, I ignored him and slammed the door behind me.

And without looking back I drove away from the house I spent years of my shitty childhood in.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

A noise jolted me awake, who could be possibly knocking on the door at this time of the night!

"Beck are you awake, Beck!"' A familiar voice yelled, I clambered out of my bed and opened the door, and standing there was my raven haired beauty.

"Hey babe, what are you doing h- hey have you been crying?" I asked her, I reached out and wiped away a tear with my thumb and she nodded.

"Come in babe, you must be freezing" I said softly, gently pulling her into the RV, she burst into tears and I Immeadietly wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head.

"Hey hey, shhhhh" I whispered, her body shook violently in my arms, worry started to hit me when I realised that Jade only ever cried when something was seriously wrong.

"Everything's okay babe" I whispered, suddenly she pulled out from my grip and looked me in the eye.

"It's not Beck, you're so stupid, I don't know what to do!" Jade choked out, frantically pulling at her hair.

"Hey, whatever is bothering you just tell me babe" I said, staring at her tear stained face, mascara was running down her face.

"I can't, you're gonna break up with me, your gonna hate me!" Jade yelled, her breathing started to pick up, she was having a panic attack.

"Hey Jade, I promise you that whatever it is I will not break up with you, just breathe okay" I told her grabbing her wrists.

"impregnantbeck" Jade mumbled under her breath, I couldn't quite catch what she was saying.

"What was that babe? I can't hear you" I said softly, pushing her chin up to face me.

"I'm pregnant!" She sobbed, falling into my arms and crying on my shoulder, I gently rubbed her back.

"Oh babe, it's okay, I'm going to be by your side no matter what, our baby's too" I whispered rocking us back and fourth, my hand came down to rest on Jade's stomach and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Thanks Beck" Jade sniffed, I kissed the top of her head and let my lips linger for a while.

"You don't have to thank me, I love you Jade, and our baby" I said softly, as I ran my fingers through her silk black hair.

"I love you too" Jade whispered sleepily.

"C'mere" I said before scooping her up bridal style and placing her on my bed, I took off her shoes and got in next to her.

"Goodnight babe" I whispered kissing her temple, she muttered something to me and I let out a chuckle.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, wake up babe" I groaned when Beck nudged me awake.

"Jade it's time for school" Beck whispered.

"Eugghh, do we have to go today?" I asked, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, an instant wave of nausea hit me.

"Yes Jade we do" Beck replied.

My eyes widened and I ran to the bathroom throwing up the contents of my stomach, I felt Beck hold back my hair and his soothing hand rubbing my back. When I was done throwing up I shuffled to the bathtub and leant against it.

"You okay now?" Beck asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"No" I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Come on babe, it's just morning sickness it'll pass when you start walking around" said Beck, pushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"How the hell do you know so much about this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my boyfriend.

"Because my mom went through this when she was pregnant with Sally" Beck replied, Sally is Beck's ten year old sister.

"Whatever" I sighed, getting up off the bathroom floor.

"I need a shower" I groaned, looking in the mirror I was horrified at how I looked, the mascara had dried on my face an day eyes looked tired and red.

"Take a shower then" said Beck, I turned around to face him and pouted.

"Get in with me?" I asked him, he sighed and a smile grew on his face.

"Sure babe" he answered.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I gently rubbed Jade's back as she continued to throw up in a nearby trashcan, we barely made it to school before she suddenly rushed over to it. Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie approached us and I sighed.

"Hey, is Jade okay?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine" Jade replied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No she's not guys, look there's something we need to tell you" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"What is it?" Asked Cat curiously.

"No we can't tell them yet!" Jade yelled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Babe we have to tell them sooner or later" I answered.

"What is it?!' Andre asked.

"I pick later" Jade sighed.

"Too bad, guys we need to talk in private, lets go to the janitors closet" I said, the gang all followed me to the closet and I shut the door behind us.

"Sooo? What is it, tell us!" Cat squealed.

"Beck do we have to tell them yet!" Jade whined.

"Jade is pregnant" I said, they all stood there speechless, Jade face palmed herself.

"YAY! Wait you mean like baby pregnant?" Cat asked innocently.

"Yes Cat, baby pregnant" Jade sighed.

"So are you guys gonna go spread the word so I'll be known as slutty Jade West" Jade asked, I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Jade of course not, we're your friends and we'll support you no matter what, we know you're not a slut, right guys?" Said Tori turning to Cat, Robbie, and Andre, they all nodded and smiled.

"Thanks" Jade said quickly, before turning her head away in embarresment.

"So man I believe congratulations are in order" said Andre, he reached over and shook my hand.

"Thanks Andre" I smiled.

"Yeah congratulations Beck" Said Robbie, I shook his hand too.

"So how far along are you Jade?" Tori asked.

"no idea, we haven't been to see a doctor yet, I only told Beck last night, when my step father kicked me out" Jade answered.

"I'm sorry that happened" Tori replied.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt!" Cat squeaked in excitement jumping up and down on the spot, quickly changing the subject.

"Kitty are you trying to tell the whole word, keep your voice down!" Jade groaned.

"Sorry Jadey" Cat giggled, we all rolled our eyes.

* * *

**So guys whaddya think? If you want me to continue then don't hesitate to leave a review and it will be much appreciated **

**-AmyWrites15**


	2. The bet

**Hey guys wow 3 reviews already and I only posted it yesterday! hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 ! :) review review review sorry its a little short**

* * *

**-AmyWrites15**

**Jade's POV**

I anxiously tapped my foot against the floor in the doctors waiting area, Beck reached over and put his hand on my leg stopping me from tapping any longer.

"Jade chill, why are you so nervous?" Beck asked.

"What if something's wrong with the baby?" I burst out, you could hear the dread in my voice.

"Jade, the baby will be fine" said Beck softly, he panted a kiss to my head.

"But-" I began.

"No buts, the baby is fine" Beck interrupted, I rolled my eyes at him and chewed on my tongue.

I could literally feel all the judgemental eyes on my skin, a variety of pregnant women were staring at me like I was some kind of freak, I lost it when a woman who looked about eight months pregnant whispered something to her friend without her eyes leaving me, she looked like she was in her mid fourties.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" I growled at her, she and her ugly friend left the minute I'd finished my sentence

"Jadelyn West" yelled a friendly looking Obstetrician, I took a deep breath and stood up I walked to where the Obstetrician was standing holding the door open. I took another deep breath as we entered the room.

"Hello Jadelyn, I'm doctor Potter, how are you today?" They friendly doctor asked, she was a bit too friendly, but at least she's not bitchy.

"Good and It's Jade" I corrected her.

"Okay sorry Jade, I'm assuming you're the father of the baby?" Asked Dr Potter referring to Beck.

"Yeah, I'm Beck Oliver, Jade's boyfriend" asked doctor Beck replied.

"Nice to meet you Beck, so today we are gonna do an ultrasound to find out how far along you are" we both nodded.

"So Jade take a seat on the chair and we'll get started" I laid down on the chair and pulled up my top.

"Wow, Jade I can see a small bump growing" Beck gasped in excitement, I looked down and saw it there was a really small bump there but it was barely noticeable, I smiled at him and he smiled back before taking a seat next to me.

"Okay this gel might be a little cold" said the doctor squirting gel on a stick thing, I winced when she placed it on my stomach, it's was freezing.

"There's your baby's head, and there's it's little legs and arms" said the nurse pointing to the black and white sonogram on the screen, I couldn't help but tear up a little knowing that Beck and I created this tiny human who is soon going to change our lives forever.

"that's our baby Jade!" Beck gasped, I smirked at his excitement and wiped away a tear sliding down my face.

"Yeah, it looks like your about eight weeks along" said Doctor Potter, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked curiously.

"Jade, you can't tell until your about twenty weeks or something" Said Beck, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"How do you know all this stuff, have you got a girl pregnant before?!" I snapped.

"No, I know from my mom's experiences from when she was pregnant with Sally" Said Beck, defending himself.

"Beck's right we will know the gender at about twenty weeks" said the doctor.

"Okay I just need to listen to the baby's heartbeat, print out the sonogram, and then you're free to go" said the doctor, I nodded.

I watched the doctor pull a mysterious instrument out of the drawer

"This is called a fetal Doppler stethoscope, it bounces sound waves off the baby so you can hear the heart beat" said Doctor Potter, like I was interested.

"Wow! that's sounds really boring" I remarked and the nurse giggled.

"Ignore her" Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The nurse placed the stethoscope on my stomach, and then I heard the sound I would never forget, it was the sound of my child's heart beat, Beck took my hand and planted a kiss to it.

"You're baby has a perfectly healthy heartbeat" said the nurse, that was a huge relief.

"See Jade I told you the baby would be fine" Said Beck, rubbing my arm.

"Okay, here's some paper towel's to rub the gel off, and ill just go and print out your sonogram" The nurse smiled, before leaving the room.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, the whole gang is at Tori's place, wanna go?" Beck asked, I looked up from the sonogram I had been smiling at for the past five minutes like an idiot.

"Eughh Beck we literally just got back from the doctors!" I whined, falling back onto the couch.

"Come on babe it'll be fun!" Said Beck.

"Fine, lets go" I sighed, climbing off the couch and tucking the sonogram safely into one if my boots.

We walked out of the RV and into Beck's car, I pulled down the mirror and re applied some lipstick.

"You better not get that on the seats" said Beck sternly, if he saw the slightest piece of dust in his car he would have to disinfect the whole of the car's interior, I rolled my eyes and put my lipstick back in my purse.

"So what are we gonna do about our living arrangements?" I asked, as Beck took of down the road.

"Hmm?" Beck hummed.

"We're not seriously gonna raise him or her in an RV are we?" I asked, my eyebrow slightly raised.

"Of course not, we'll get an apartment" said Beck, taking a U turn.

"Okay, that works" I nodded, I started to chew off my nail paint.

"So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Beck asked.

"It's a boy" I said, laying my hands on my little bump, I can tell its a boy I have a motherly instinct.

"Nah" said Beck shaking his head.

"Nah?" I questioned, turning to him slightly.

"It's a girl" said Beck proudly.

"How do you know It's a girl?" I asked him.

"How do you know it's a boy?" He replied, taking another sharp turn around a rocky corner.

"I have a motherly instinct" I answered, did I just say that out loud?

"Yeah well then I have a fatherly instinct" said Beck.

"Okay the Lets make a bet, If he's a boy I get to name him, and if she's a girl then you can name her" I said proudly.

"Okay it's a bet, but there should be rules!" Said Beck pointing a finger in the air.

"Go on" I sighed.

"It has to be a name that we both agree on" said Beck.

"Sure" I replied, we both smiled at each other.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

We walked towards Tori's house and Beck rang the doorbell, a few seconds later the door swung open revealing Tori with a big smile plastered on her face.

"There's mommy and daddy!" Tori exclaimed, I rolled my eyes at her and Beck chuckled, we walked inside and the saw the gang chilling on the couch.

"Ohhh Beck and Jade are here!" Cat squealed, getting off the couch and running towards us the others following behind.

"Can we see, can we see, can we see!" cat shrieked in excitement, jumping up and down.

"Yeah sure" I said, reaching down and pulling out the sonogram from my boot.

"do you everything in your boot?" aksed Andre rhetorically, I handed the picture of our black and white blob baby to Cat and she squeaked.

"It's baby bade!" Cat giggled.

"So do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" asked Robbie.

"We won't know until twenty weeks" Beck replied.

"Phooey!" Cat pouted.

"But Jade and I have made a bet, if she's a girl I get to name her, and if he's a boy Jade will name him" said Beck, taking the words right out of my mouth

"So how far along are you now?" Tori asked.

"Eight weeks" I answered, taking the sonogram back and tucking it in my boot again, I walked over to the couch.

"enough about the baby, lets get some movies on and pop some popcorn!" I exclaimed plopping onto the couch.

"MOMMA HAS SPOKEN!" Tori yelled.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

* * *

**So guys who do you think will win the bet? are you on team Beck or team Jade and what do you guys think the gender should be? I will take your suggestions into account! Make sure to share your opinion in a review! **


	3. Shopping, Starbucks, and mood swings

**Hey Guys! PLEASE READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT thanks for the reviews, I've decided that I will post each chapter 3 weeks into Jade's pregnancy so for this chapter she is now eleven weeks as she was 8 weeks last chapter, I have also decided that when the time comes for when they find out the gender I will be putting pieces of paper into a hat and 50 will have BOY written on them and the other 50 will have GIRL written on them and whichever gender I pick out will be the gender of Beck and Jade's baby! Are you excited because I certainly am.**

**-AmyWrites15**

* * *

**Eleven Weeks Pregnant**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Beck!" I yelled, standing in front of the mirror looking at the small bump growing.

"What is it, are you okay?!" Beck gasped running out of the bathroom.

"No, I'm getting fat!" I whined, stomping my foot on the floor, Beck wrapped his arms around me from the back and placed a gentle kiss to my neck.

"Jade, you are not fat, our daughter is inside you!" Beck protested with a hand resting on my stomach.

"You are so certain it's a girl aren't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep I don't know why but I can tell she's a girl, but I'm gonna love our baby to pieces no matter what the gender" said Beck, planting another kiss to my neck.

"I'm gonna feel bad for calling the baby a he if it does turn out to be a girl" I sighed, Beck chuckled sending vibrations down my neck.

"are you looking forward to going baby shopping with Cat and Tori?" Beck asked.

"Nope" I replied, I knew for sure they were gonna go over the top.

"You'll be fine" he reassured, patting me on the back, then collapsing onto the couch.

"I don't see why we have to shop for baby stuff now, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, and I'm only eleven weeks!" I blurted out, fixing my hair in the mirror.

"Jade it'll be fun, so quit whining" Said Beck, pointing the remote at the TV.

"I'm not whining!" I defended myself.

"Whatever you say" Beck shrugged.

"Shut up" I growled

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Oh my god look at this Jade, it's so cute!" Cat squealed, she was holding a little white onesie with a sleeping giraffe on it. okay it was kinda cute, I sighed and held the basket out to her, she squeaked and dropped the onesie in. Suddenly Tori emerged from a line of clothing racks with a giant grin on her face.

"Look at these Jade, we have to get them!" Said Tori a pair of tiny white converse, and a light yellow snowsuit with a duck wearing rain boots on it.

"I like the shoes, but the snowsuit has a duck on it and I hate ducks!" I said.

"Oh come on Jade, maybe the baby loves ducks" said Tori, I rolled my eyes at her.

"And he's wearing rain boots!" Cat giggled, pointing to the duck.

"Fine if it shuts you up" I sighed, holding the basket out to her and she dumped them in smiling.

"Yay!" She squeaked.

By the time we'd finished shopping we'd picked up three blankets in white, yellow, and light green. Four plain white pacifiers, five packs of newborn size diapers, a giraffe onesie, a pair of white converse, a duck snowsuit, a three pack of little white scratch mittens, a five pack of baby vests in white, and a little white jacket with brown teddy bears on it.

That's all we needed for now, Beck and I agreed that we'd buy baby furniture when we moved into an apartment, now that Beck had a new job at the movie theatre were getting pretty close to that day.

We walked out of Nursery World with two bags full of baby stuff.

"You guys wanna get Starbucks?" Tori asked, smirking.

"Yeah can we Jade!?" Cat squealed.

"You guys are throwing money down the toilet!" I told them, we walked off in the direction of Starbuck's.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Yeah that's definitely a girl" Said Tori, with a hand on my stomach.

"Oh, so now you can feel genders?" I asked, sipping my decaf Coffee, I hate decaf Coffee but Beck made me promise to only drink it because it's better for the baby.

"Cat feel Jade's tummy and tell me if you can feel a boy or a girl" said Tori, Cat reached over and put a hand on my stomach and made a thinking face.

"Yep, I can definitely feel a girl" Cat giggled, I rolled my eyes and took another sip of coffee.

"You guys are crazy" I laughed, and they both smiled at me.

"So what are you gonna do when we go back to school after summer vacation?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Well nobody at school knows that your pregnant except for us, and when we go back after summer vacation you'll have a juicy baby bump" said Tori, I had completely forgotten about that.

"We'll they'll probably find out the minute I walk through the doors" I said, swirling my straw in my coffee.

"Good point" said Tori, taking out a lipgloss from her purse and re-applying it.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Asked Cat excitedly.

"Cat I'm only eleven weeks, that hasn't been my main priority lately" I replied.

"Yeah but you can still think of names" Said Cat.

"Yeah, hey what about Lisa for a girl?" Tori suggested, gross I hate that name.

"Or how about Liam for a boy?" Asked cat, didn't like that name either.

"The name Lisa reminds me of Lisa Simpson, and I once had a dog called Liam" I answered.

"Wow, it's gonna take a long time to name this baby when he or she comes, poor Beck" Tori laughed.

"Whatever" I sighed, taking another sip of my decaf coffee, I winced at the taste.

"If you hate the coffee so much then why are you drinking it?" Cat asked.

"Because I need some sort of coffee to keep me sane, and I can't drink regular coffee until he or she's born!" I snapped, a little louder than I was intending which was probably the reason why the whole coffee store was now staring at me.

"Sorry, damn theese mood swings!" I cursed.

"It's okay Jade, we understand" Tori smiled.

"Thanks guys, honestly I don't know what I'd do without you, I mean I know I have Beck and all but it's nice to have some friends that are girls and stuff..." I trailed off.

"Awh Jade, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Said Tori in awe, they both sat there smiling like idiots.

"If you tell anyone I said that, then you will both wake up without mouths" I snarled, followed by a small smirk, Cat gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"And she's back" Tori remarked.

* * *

**So guys I hoped you like it and REMEMBER I will be posting each chapter 3 weeks into Jade's pregnancy, AND I will be putting pieces of paper into a hat 50 with BOY written on them and 50 with GIRL written on them and whichever I pull out WILL be baby bade's gender :-) stay beautiful!**

**-AmyWrites15 **


	4. Little Flutters

**Hey guys I'm back for business, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter but now it's time for chapter four!AND REMEMBER I will be posting each chapter 3 weeks into Jade's pregnancy, and for the gender I will be putting 100 pieces of paper into a bowl, 50 of them will have BOY written on them and 50 will have GIRL written on them and whichever I pick out will be the gender, so I'm letting fate pick the gender! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

**-AmyWrites15**

* * *

Fourteen Weeks Pregnant

* * *

Beck's POV

You could tell Jade was getting bigger, but if you didn't know she was pregnant then it's barely noticeable, but if you are looking for a baby bump then you will notice it, if that makes any sense.

"Okay that's great, thank you, bye" I said , putting down my cell phone.

"What was that about?" asked Jade suspiciously.

"Sceneful apartments have agreed to let us look around a 3 bedroom one bathroom apartment today!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Wow that's great, and fast too" Jade replied, I smiled and got off the couch kneeling so I was level with her growing baby bump.

"You are going to have an awesome upbringing, you're not even born yet and we're already spoiling you, I love you!" I said to my baby.

"Beck you're so weird" said Jade, smacking me on the head, I stood up so I was facing her, our lips were inches away, Jade smirked at me and I closed the gap between us, our lips moved perfectly in sync.

"Oh and you're not?" I laughed, I felt her smile against my lips.

"Shut up" she mumbled, I slid my tongue into her mouth and the kiss started to get even more heated. But we were interrupted by the sound of the RV door swinging open.

"Hello mommy and dad-"

Jade and I Immeadietly tore away from each other to face my mom and dad.

"Oh sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything" said mom, my cheeks were turning bright scarlet.

"It's okay mom, so what brings you guys here?" I asked.

"Oh, we were just stopping by to drop off some of the crochet I made for the baby" mom smiled.

my parents only found out about the pregnancy two weeks ago and they've gone crazy with shopping for the baby and my mom likes to knit so we have three cardboard boxes full of knitted jackets and little bootie things, Jade and I agreed that the baby wouldn't know Jade's mom and dad or step-father since they kicked her out.

"Thanks so much Mr and Mrs Oliver" said Jade, with a grin plastered on her face, but I could tell she was annoyed because we had enough crochet after all.

"call us Karen and Mike" said dad, brushing dust of his sleeves, Jade nodded.

"Have a seat mom and dad" I said and they planted themselves on the couch, Jade and I followed.

"So how is everything with you two?" Asked dad, clasping his hands together.

"Everything's good actually, great even, I just got off the phone with Sceneful Apartments and they agreed to let us look round a three bedroom one bathroom apartment today" I replied with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful honey! How far along are you now Jade?" mom asked in her usual bubbly tone.

"I'm fourteen weeks, can't you tell by how fat I'm getting?" said Jade sarcastically.

"Jade, how many times do I have to tell you, you are not fat you are carrying a baby!" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever" Jade huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can't express how excited I am to meet my first grandchild!" Mom squeaked in happiness.

"Yeah that's the only thing she seems to talk about" dad added.

"Haha you're not the only one" I laughed.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Here we are apartment 15A" said Mr Gregory the manager of Sceneful Apartments, he unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Woah" I said in amazement, the apartment was gorgeous, Beck and I walked in with fascination in our eyes.

It was a modern looking apartment with black leather couches, and plain white wall paper, thee kitchen table was white with black marble tops, complete with red plastic stools and a big red light hanging from the ceiling in the open kitchen area.

"I'm glad you both like it, would you care to take a look upstairs?" asked Mr Gregory.

"We'd love to" Beck answered, running a hand through his hair.

We followed Mr Gregory up the dark brown staircase covered in cream coloured carpet, when we reached the hall we met with three oak brown doors.

The first bedroom was a large bedroom, it was about the size of my bedroom I used to have at my mom's place, it had a king size bed plain, white wall paper, a balcony which I didn't think was very safe for the baby so it would probably get locked the second he or she learns to walk.

The second bedroom was average size, it was empty and had no carpet or wall paper but looked like it could make a great nursery for the baby.

The third bedroom was really small, Mr Gregory said that its a guest room which probably explains the size it had a single bed, cream carpet, and white wall paper.

finally, the bathroom had a heated white tiled floor and black bathtub and matching shower, it also had a heated towel rack and mirror based cabinet.

"So are you guys interested in this apartment?" Asked Mr Gregory, I hoped it wasn't going to be too expensive.

"Do you like it Jade?" Beck questioned.

"I love it" I replied with a smile.

"Okay then, how much will it be?" Beck asked Mr Gregory.

"It'll be one thousand dollars a month" Mr Gregory replied, writing something on his clipboard,it wasn't too pricey since Beck earned seventeen dollars an hour at his job at the movies, and when we graduate from high school he wants to be a professional actor so that should just about cut it.

"We've got a deal" said Beck, he reached over and shook Mr Gregory's hand.

"We'll then, it was great doing business with you, I'll call you when I have a moving in date for you guys, oh and your baby of course" said Mr Gregory eyeing my stomach with a smile.

"Thanks" I responded with a smirk.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"For the last time Beck, I said no and that is my final answer!" I snapped sinking down on the couch.

"Please babe, it's to celebrate getting the apartment!" Beck whined, I could see a small pout forming on his lips.

"There is no way I'm going to a beach in my bikini where everyone can stare at my fat tummy!" I growled.

"Jade for the tenth time you are pregnant not fat, and the whole gang is gonna be there, Cat will be upset if you don't come" said Beck, I hate it when he's right.

"Whatever, but I'm not going in the ocean and I'm not wearing a swimsuit!" I snarled.

"Sure babe, I never said you had to" Beck defended himself throwing his hands up.

"Right then, lets go" I sighed, climbing off the coughing and throwing my magazine on the floor.

Beck opened the door for me and I turned to him with rage in my eyes.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not capable of opening a door!" I yelled, the mood swings were kicking in again.

"Alright, all I did was open the door" Beck laughed slightly, I ignored him and got in his car, he followed after me, he started the engine and for some reason tears began to well in my eyes, I sniffled back a sob.

"Hey babe, what's the matter?" asked Beck with concern, as he drove down the road.

"I'm being a total bitch to you and you don't deserve it" I sniffed, wiping the tears away before it could smudge my makeup.

"Jade it's cool, and it's just mood swings, I would still love you even if you lodged your scissors in my neck" Beck smiled, placing a comforting hand on my knee.

"Thanks Beck, I love you" I sniffed, checking my makeup in the mirror, luckily none of it had been ruined.

"I love you more, and I love our beautiful baby" said Beck, he took my hand and planted a kiss to it without taking his eyes off the road.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"How about Evangeline for a girl!?" Tori suggested, I liked that name I thought it was really pretty.

"Gross it's way too long and it's for an old lady!" Jade spat, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Oh I've got one!" said Andre in excitement.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"If it's a boy you could name him after his favourite uncle Andre!" said Andre, I let out a mighty chuckle.

"No way" Jade sighed.

"I know, what about Melanie for a girl?" Cat suggested, again I thought it was beautiful but I knew Jade would find some excuse to hate it.

"Gross, it reminds me of watermelons, and watermelons are disgusting and pointless" Said Jade in utter disgust.

"Okay, then what about Bryan for a boy?" Robbie added, shuffling on his beach towel.

"That's an old man's name" Said Jade, swirling her scissors around her fingers.

"Why don't you like any names!" Tori huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because the names you come up with are all gross and for old people, when the time comes to start thinking of names then we will, we will start as soon as we know the gender" Said Jade, I couldn't argue with that.

"Fine, how long until you get to find out" Tori asked curiously.

"Six more weeks" Jade answered.

"Eughh, that's way too long!" Tori whined, throwing herself back onto her beach towel.

"Quit whining, I'm sure you'll all live to see the next six weeks" Jade responded.

"Hey, I'll race you all to the ocean!" Cat squealed, running off.

"Prepare to eat my sand!" Tori yelled to Cat, chasing after her, Andre and Robbie followed soon after. I smirked at Jade and her eyes widened.

"Don't you freaking dare Beckett James Oliver!" She growled, I love it when she's mad, my smirk turned into a grin and I reached down to scoop up my girlfriend.

"Ahhh! Put me down this instant!" Jade shrieked, flailing her arms and legs, I chuckled and carried her over to the water as she struggled.

"You ready?" I laughed.

"NO PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Jade screamed, kicking her legs.

"1"

"BECK NO!"

"2"

"IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

"3"

"AHHHH!"

I laughed as I felt the drips of water hit me as I dropped her in, it was hilarious at first but I grew concerned when she crawled out of the water clutching her stomach, completely hunched over, I rushed over to her.

"Oh my god Jade, what's the matter is something wrong?" I gasped, pushing her soaked hair out of her face, if something happened to our baby then it would be my fault, the gang rushed over sensing alarm.

"Is she okay!?" Cat gasped, my heart slowed down when I heard Jade say something.

"I'm fine guys, actually I'm more than fine!" said Jade enthusiastically, what the hell was going on?

"I felt the baby flutter!" Jade said with a smile, something tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"It kicked?!" Cat asked, in excitement.

"No it didn't kick I just felt a flutter, like bubblegum popping in my stomach" Jade replied, I sat down next to her and took her in my arms, I placed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry for throwing you in the ocean" I said, ridden with guilt.

"I forgive you, but my scissors would be lodged in your neck if I wasn't so happy right now" Jade laughed.

There's my Jade.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL WE FIND OUT THE GENDER! YAY**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ

-AmyWrites15


	5. Parent Training

**Hey guys! I know I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, I have been in hospital for the past 5 days so I thought I'd give you a double update today to make up for it! So in chapter 6 you will find out the gender!**

* * *

**Seventeen Weeks Pregnant**

* * *

**Beck's POV **

By now both Jade and I were so excited, there was only three weeks to go until we found out our baby's gender so we don't have to call our child an 'it' for much longer, however Jade was a little pissed that I'd signed us up for parenting classes without asking her first but I personally think that it would benefit both of us, if we're gonna have a baby we have to do our homework.

And it went a little like this...

"Done!" Jade yelled, throwing the plastic baby doll that she had just swaddled down on the table.

"Jade your baby needs to be able to breathe, this is far too tight" Mrs Layton the class instructor informed Jade, I knew this wasn't going to go down well.

"See this is why I didn't wanna come here Beck, because I hate getting told how to raise my own child" Jade snapped, the whole room started staring.

"Jade chill, we've only got a few minutes left, lets just swaddle the doll looser" I reassured her by rubbing her arm, she sighed and and re wrapped the doll, this time it was loose.

"Much better Jade, your doing well" said Mrs Layton with a smile, when Mrs Layton turned around to torment another couple Jade pulled a face behind her back, I let out a chuckle and kissed her head.

"Okay class, now I'm going to teach you the correct way to bottle feed your baby" Said Mrs Layton.

"this exercise is for the fathers" Mrs Layton informed us.

Great.

"Okay, you have to make sure you are holding the bottle at the correct angle, if not your doll's forehead will light up red and will start to cry, but a real baby will either choke or get terrible wind since he or she is swallowing a lot of air" said Mrs Layton as she walked swiftly around the room handing out fake baby bottles, I grabbed one and placed it in the doll's mouth and it's forehead instantly turned red and began to cry.

"Beck, hold it a little higher" said Mrs Layton, I followed her orders and the doll's forehead turned green followed by a creepy sucking sound.

"That's it you've got it!" Mrs Layton said cracking a smile.

It was all going so well until a woman tapped Jade on the shoulder, she turned around to face the woman sitting next to her husband.

"Uhm excuse me, aren't you a little young to be having a baby?" Asked the woman who looked like she was in her fourties.

"Aren't you a little to old to be having a baby?" Jade snarled with a disgusted look on her face, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"How dare you! I'm thirty nine, your a child intending to raise a child!" The woman growled, I was pretty pissed that she was treating Jade like this, her husband sat there staring into space completely oblivious to what his wife was doing.

"Yeah, well I'm seventeen so i'm almost an adult, and at least my child can breathe, I bet your suffocating yours underneath all that fat!" Jade snarled.

"You are such an immature brat, I feel sorry for the baby!" The rude woman yelled, that was the final straw for me.

"Listen lady, if anybody is immature then it's you, sticking your nose into other people's business when you want to, how dare you speak to my girlfriend like that, come on babe lets get out of here!" I growled, I grabbed Jade by the hand and led her out of the class.

"If you think that boyfriend of yours I going to stick around then you've got another thing coming!" The woman shouted as we left the room.

When we got outside I heard Jade let out a sob, I quickly turned around to face her, and I saw tears running down her face, that woman must've been a total bitch because she made Jade West cry, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me and she broke down with her head on my chest.

"Hey shhhh shhh shhh" I soothed her, rocking us back and fourth.

"Don't believe a single thing that bitch said to you, I'm staying put and I'm not going anywhere" I whispered, hearing her so upset shattered my heart.

"But what if she's right Beck, what if I can't raise the baby the best I can!?" Jade sniffed.

"Jade we are going to be great parents, I'm going to help you through everything, and our baby will eat all of his or her vegetables" I said, kissing the top of Jade's head.

"Okay" Jade said quietly.

"And remember, all this stress is not good for the baby" I said, her head bolted up and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me on the lips.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Cat why don't you wanna watch the scissoring!?" I asked Cat who was hiding behind the couch, her mom and dad were with her brother in the mental hospital, and she didn't like being on her own at night, typical Cat.

"Because it's terrifying!" Cat squeaked.

"Cat come out from behind the couch!" I demanded, tying my hair into a high pony tail.

"Only if promise not to watch the scissoring" Cat whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine" I sighed, I watched as she wearily emerged from the back of the couch.

"We'll watch the scissoring two" I smirked, she squealed and shook her head.

"No Jadey, no horror films, the last time you slept over I peed myself watching zombie crushers" Cat complained.

"Ugh, okay what do you wanna watch then?" I groaned, a smirk started to grow on her face.

"Alice in wonderland!" Cat squealed, jumping up and down on the spot, I threw my head back in annoyance, I couldn't stand Alice in wonderland.

"No way!" I objected.

"Why, it's so magical and it's my favourite fairytale!" Cat giggled.

"Eughh, Cat the author of Alice in wonderland was very high on various drugs!" I told her, collapsing onto the couch.

"Please Jadey?" Cat begged with a pout.

"Whatever" I sighed, shooing her to put the disc in the DVR.

She giggled and fed the DVR the disc before sitting down next to me.

The film wasn't that bad actually, I mean I still hated it and it was still corny and boring but at least I lived through it, but Cat drove me insane singing along to the karaoke at the end of the movie.

"Hey, If the baby is a girl you could call her Alice!" Cat suggested with a gasp.

"No way, that name reminds me of salad dressing" I replied, with a scowl.

"Okay then, if it's a boy how about Jeremiah, that's cute isn't it?" Cat asked, I hated that name no doubt.

"Too biblical" I answered with a disgusted look.

"Okay, for a girl you could name her Annie?" Cat questioned, gross.

"Reminds me of pickled onion potato chips" I replied, oh yeah I also hate pickled onion potato chips.

"Right okay then, what about Ryan for a boy?" Cat asked, I didn't like that name either.

"Way too common" I replied.

"Why don't you like any names, your baby is going to grow up nameless!"

"I will think of something when the time comes, we don't even know the gender yet Cat" I sighed, I just needed to take one step at a time.

"Okay, okay" said Cat, I let out a yawn and glanced at the clock, it read11:00pm

"I'm pretty tired Kitty, I'm off to bed now" I said, wearily rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, goodnight Jade, and goodnight baby bade" Cat giggled, I rolled my eyes at her with a smile.

"Night kitty cat" I answered, I turned around to head upstairs but Cat stopped me.

"Wait I need to give the baby a goodnight kiss!" Cat squeaked, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"You are not kissing my tummy" I said sternly.

"Awwh, please Jadey!" Cat whined.

"No it's weird and unnatural"

"Pretty please!" Cat begged, I rolled my eyes at her, she's definitely not going to leave me alone until I let her, I rolled my eyes and walked back up to her.

"Go on then, but hurry up I haven't got all night" I sighed, Cat let out an excited squeal and bent down, she gently placed a kiss to my growing baby bump.

"Happy now?" I asked her, she nodded with a smile and I turned around to head upstairs.

* * *

I'm sorry that nothing exciting happened in this chapter but I PROMISE next chapter will have some excitement!

-AmyWrites15


	6. Congratulations! It's a

**Hey guys so here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for, because today we find out baby bade's gender I put 100 pieces of paper in a bowl, 50 with GIRL written on them and 50 with BOY written on them and the winning gender was... Well your going to have to read to find out!**

* * *

**Twenty weeks pregnant**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I smiled at Beck as we walked through the automatic doors into the Obstetrics unit, we reached the reception desk and I leaned on it.

"Jadelyn West" I cringed, I hate my full name.

"Okay take a seat in the waiting area, Doctor Potter will be with you in a little while" said the receptionist, I nodded and Beck and I took a seat.

"I've never been this excited in my life what about you?" Asked Beck.

"Yeah same here, I just hope they don't find anything wrong" I said, I was totally stressed out.

"Babe, we've been over this everything is going to be okay, so stop freaking out" Beck reassured me.

"I know, I'm being silly, but I am excited to see who was right about the gender" I smiled, he gave me a competitive smirk back, suddenly I felt a weird sensation, I gasped and put both hands on my baby bump.

"What is it, what's wrong!?" Asked Beck, completely alarmed.

"Nothing is wrong , I felt the baby kick for the first time, I think those kicks belong to a future soccer player so there's a possibility that the baby is a boy" I said.

"maybe" Beck replied.

I felt the sensation again and I grabbed Beck's hand and placed it on my tummy.

"Geez, you can really kick hard can't you my little rascal" said Beck, lowering his head to my stomach.

"Beck we're in public, the nurses will escort you to the mental ward!" I scolded him.

"Sorry" Beck apologised throwing his hands up.

"Jade West" Doctor Potter called my name and we both shot up off the seats and into the examination room instantly.

"Hello, it's good to see you both!" Said Doctor Potter enthusiastically.

"Why don't you lay on the chair and we'll get started" she ordered, I did as I was told and lifted up my top ready for the ultrasound.

"Are you guys excited to find out the gender today?" Doctor Potter questioned us.

"I couldn't sleep because of the excitement!" Beck replied.

"Well let's not keep you waiting any longer huh" Doctor Potter smiled, taking the scanning wand thing and squeezing the gel onto it.

"Sorry if it's a little cold" said doctor Potter before placing the wand thing on my stomach.

"Okay there's your baby, just chilling in there" Doctor Potter joked, pointing out the baby shaped shilloute in the black and white image.

"Okay, are you ready to know the gender?" asked Doctor Potter.

"More than ready" Beck answered, he took my hand and pressed a kiss to it,

"Okay well, congratulations your having a baby girl" Doctor Potter smiled.

"I win" Beck whispered.

"Yeah yeah, quit gloating I thought she was a boy because she's got a nasty kick"

"We'll she must have her mother's personality, because you can kick down the bulletproof RV door down without even trying"

"Good" I replied with a smirk.

"Haha, okay I just need to have a quick listen to the baby's heartbeat, and print out your twenty weeks sonogram" said Doctor Potter, turning around to get the fetal doppler stethoscope she was so proud of, she unwound the wire and placed it on my stomach, and the sound of my daughter's heart beat filled the room, it brought joyful tears to my eyes, I looked at Beck and saw that his eyes were glossy and tearful, he smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"Okay all done, your baby girl is perfectly healthy" Doctor Potter informed us.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, as me and Jade walked through Tori's front door, which was surprisingly unlocked, the group who were gossiping immediately spun around to face me and Jade.

"Shhhhh, everybody shut up!" Tori hissed, flailing her arms.

"We know the gender" I smiled, wrapping an arm around Jade's waist.

"Oh my god, so tell us!" Cat squealed.

"It's a, b-b-b, g-g-g" Jade teased with a smirk.

"Jade stop torturing us!" Andre groaned.

"Okay okay, chill your beans!" Jade laughed.

"It's a girl" I exclaimed with ecstasy.

"OH MY GOD, I HAVE A NIECE, TORI WE HAVE A NIECE!" Cat squealed, if excitement could kill Cat would be long gone.

"I KNOW CAT IM FREAKIN PUMPED!" Tori squeaked, they both collided into a bear hug.

"Technically, you aren't my biological sisters so she's not your niece, but hey knock yourselves out" I smiled.

"Yeah but we can still be her aunts can't we?" Tori asked.

"Sure, I think it'll be good for her to have aunts" I smirked, I jumped feeling small kicks.

"She's kicking, you wanna feel?" I asked the girls, Tori and Cat nodded and placed their hands on my now very visible bump, suddenly I felt her kick like a bull and I winced.

"That's so cool, does it hurt she hit my hand pretty hard?" Asked Tori.

"It's a little discomforting but it's not that bad" I answered.

"I am going to spoil her until I die!" Cat squealed.

"No your not, I'm not going to have a spoilt brat for a daughter" said Jade, shaking her head.

"So, have you thought if any names yet?" Tori asked.

"Tori we only found out she was a girl like twenty minutes ago" Said Jade.

"We'll it's time we started thinking then" Said Robbie.

"Yeah let's come up with names now then" I said walking over to the couch and collapsing into it, the gang followed my lead and took a seat, Jade leant her head on my shoulder.

"Okay what about Danielle?" Asked Tori.

"Nope, don't like like it" Jade replied.

"I know, what about Grace?" Andre suggested.

"Ew no, it just makes me think of my great grandma Grace" Jade scowled.

"How about Erin?" I queried, Jade furrowed her brow for a second.

"I have a cousin called Erin and she drives me nuts" Jade replied.

"Rose?"

"Too girly, she's not a flower!"

"Sadie?

"That's a name for a cocker spaniel"

"Sylvia?"

"Gross"

"Celia?"

"Ack!"

"Channing?"

"Ick!"

"Okay guys, she's obviously not going to agree to any names, we might as well leave it for a while, anybody up for some hot belgian cocoa?" Tori questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Andre proclaimed, clasping his hands together.

* * *

Okay guys so it's a girl! What do you think her name should? be sure to let me know in a review or you can PM me if you would like :-)


	7. What's in a name?

**Hey guys so I whipped up chapter 7 for ya :-) you get to know the name of the baby today!**

* * *

**Twenty three weeks pregnant **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"No that one's too low down" I said.

I stared at the light brown crib, the mattress was a little too low and I didn't really like the colour either, we moved into the apartment last week and we just finished unpacking today, the baby's room had been decorated, she has cream coloured walls and cream carpet, Cat had bought glow in the dark stars that we stuck on the ceiling so the only thing left was to buy baby furniture.

"Okay what about that one?" Asked Beck, I followed his gaze to a dark brown crib, the mattress was pretty high and it had retractable sides, it had a picture of a teddy bear with a pile of alphabet blocks on the mattress, and there was a little teddy bear's face engraved on the end of the crib.

"Yeah, it's perfect" I answered, Beck nodded and grabbed a large box containing the crib, I laughed at his strained face, a vein was poking out of the side of his forehead as he placed the three hundred dollar crib on a parcel cart.

"Okay one crib down, What's next on the list?" Beck queried.

"A swing, a changing table, a car seat, a stroller, and a bouncer" I replied, checking the list I had written.

By the time we had finished shopping we had been in the baby store for over three hours, we managed to get a dark brown crib, and a dark brown changing table with storage cupboards to match, a plain black car seat that fit into a matching travel system stroller, and last but not least a pink and blue bouncer with spinning plastic teddy bears on a frame.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Jessica?" I suggested, Jade and I had been sat on the couch in our new apartment trying to come up with names for the past seven minutes but we still hadn't agreed on anything.

"That just reminds me of Jessica Parks, that bitch at school who uses so much hairspray her hair doesn't move" said Jade, resting her head on my chest.

"Okay, do you have any ideas?" I asked curiously.

"Uhm, what about Rachel?" Said Jade.

"Nah, I'm not keen on that name" I replied with a scowl.

"Why not?" Asked Jade, I began to trace circles on her back.

"I don't know, I just don't like it" I answered.

"What about Natalie?" I questioned, lifting my arm up to run a hand through my hair.

"No, it reminds me of lice" Jade replied.

We sat in silence for five minutes trying to think of a name for our daughter but the creative juices didn't seem to be flowing inside either of us, until Jade suddenly snapped her fingers out of the blue and bolted upright.

"I've got it!" Jade exclaimed, with a grin plastered on her face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Paige" Jade answered, I smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's perfect" I smiled, she turned around to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now we just need to think of a middle name" I sighed, I entered deep thought.

"Paige Violet Oliver?" I suggested, Jade shook her head.

"No flower names" said Jade sternly, I rolled my eyes at her, what's wrong with flower names?

"Paige Olivia Oliver?" I queried, Jade's raised an eyebrow.

"That's too similar to your last name" Jade sighed, sinking deeper into the couch.

"Paige Melissa Oliver?" I asked.

"Nope, hate it" said Jade with a a look of disgust.

"Paige Marie Oliver?" I suggested.

"Bingo!" Jade exclaimed, I laced my fingers with hers.

"Paige Marie Oliver huh, It's got quite a nice ring to it" I chuckled.

"I'm glad we finally agree on something" Jade smirked.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I has fallen asleep on the couch when we heard a knock at the door, I let out a groan of annoyance and struggled to sit up since my baby bump was getting bigger, but I managed to do it after a minute.

"Who is it!?" I yelled rubbing my eyes.

"It's me, Cat, Andre, and Robbie!" I heard the sound of Tori's muffled voice, I looked through the hole in the door and saw Cat and Tori each carrying a shopping bag, I rolled my eyes and opened up the door.

"Hey, Jade sorry if we woke you, we just wanted to bring you a few presents for our little niece" Said Cat, in her usual bubbly tone, they both handed me a bag which both weighed a ton.

"A few presents, god it weights a ton!" I proclaimed, heading back over to the couch, the rest if the gang joined me.

"Hey man!" Andre greeted, giving Beck a fist bump.

"Sooo, open them!" Cat squealed in excitement.

"Okay" I laughed, I looked inside one of the bags and pulled out an open foot onesie with a tutu around the butt area, it had the words Little Ballerina written on it, it was a little corny but I wasn't complaining.

"Thanks guys" I smiled putting the onesie to one side, Cat giggled.

Next I pulled out a tiny shirt with the words 'my aunts are very talented' written across it.

Cat and Tori had gone completely over the top, the baby had been given a tutu onesie, a shirt with 'my aunts are very talented' on it, a five pack of pink pacifiers, a little pink dog stuffed animal, a light blue and red polka dot dress, three packs of newborn size diapers, a baby vest with little blue butterflies, and a pair tiny light brown ugg boots.

"Guys this must've cost you a fortune!" I gasped, placing the pile of baby stuff back in the gift bags.

"It's fine Jade, I won a singing competition and I didn't need the money, friends help friends out" said Tori.

"Thanks Tori, and Cat of course, I really do owe you" I smiled, I can't believe for all these years I was wrong about Tori.

"Your welcome Jade, and wow that is the second time you've said something nice to me, it's a miracle!" Tori grinned, I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"So has anything interesting happened lately?" Asked Andre, flicking a piece of dirt out of Robbie's hair.

"Actually it has for a change, we have a name for the baby" Said Beck with a hint of excitement.

"Oh my gosh, finally!" Tori gasped in relief, Beck chuckled and glanced at me.

"Are you sure you guys wanna know?" I said slowly, my eyes were narrowed.

"Yes we're certain!" Cat squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Are you sure you're certain?" I added, smirking.

"Jade, again stop with the torturing!" Andre whined.

"Sorry I just can't help myself, I love watching you squirm" I laughed.

"Just tell us!" Cat groaned, throwing her head back.

"Okay I'll tell you, don't get your panties in a twist!" I sniggered, they didn't look amused.

"Her name is going to be Paige Marie Oliver" I announced, everybody's lips were tugged at the corners.

"I LOVE IT!" Cat squealed, clambering off the couch and down to come face to face with my baby bump.

"Hi little Paige, I'm aunt Cat and I can't wait to meet you, kick mommy if you can hear me" Cat giggled.

"Cat she can't hear y- ow she kicked me!" I winced.

She heard me, I love her name don't you guys?!" Asked Cat turning to the others, they all nodded with a smile.

"It's adorable! how did you guys come to a decision?" Tori spoke, I rubbed my baby bump when I felt Paige enter an angry kicking fit.

"We'll I thought of her first name and I don't know how but it just suddenly came to me, Beck chose her middle name and I thought it was perfect" I smiled at Beck.

"It is perfect, and I'm sure Paige herself will be a beautiful mix between the two of you" Said Tori kindly.

"Well we already know that she's feisty like her mom, she can kick like a bull!" Beck exclaimed.

"Haha, like mother like daughter" Tori laughed.

* * *

**So guys how do you like the name Paige Marie Oliver!? Be sure to let me know in a cheeky review! **

**-AmyWrites15**


	8. tickle fights and nasty messages

**Hey guys here ya go enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

**twenty six weeks pregnant.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Ugh, Paige, please stop kicking me!" I groaned, as I continuously rubbed my baby bump, I walked into the kitchen like a zombie and made myself a coffee, before collapsing onto a stool and resting my head on the kitchen counter top.

"Good morning babe, how are you feeling?" Beck questioned, I lifted my head and squinted

"I feel huge! And there's still three months to go" I whined, the counter top felt stone cold on my face.

"That's not too long if you think about it" said Beck, tying a knot in the belt of his robe and taking a seat beside me, he gently stroked my head and I let out a little whimper.

"That means Im gonna get even fatter than I already am!" I responded, I felt Paige kick again as if she was teasing me.

"Jade you are not fat, you are carrying our daughter" Beck sighed.

"So you keep saying" I replied, I saw him roll his eyes at me and walk over to the cupboards.

"What do you want for Breakfast babe?" Beck asked, I thought for a moment and figured out what I was craving.

"French toast!" I exclaimed, my head bolting up.

"Jade you hate French toast!" Said Beck, completely confused.

"Yeah well now I like it, people change Beck" I replied, tapping my nails on the counter.

"Okay, your cravings are seriously out of whack, it wasn't so long ago that you used to gag whenever somebody even mentioned French toast" Beck argued.

"Beck, shut up and make me French toast" I frowned, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"What's the magic word?" Beck asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Pleeeaaaasee!" I whined, banging my head against the counter.

"Good girl" Beck smiled turning around and switching on the cooker.

Suddenly my phone buzzed against the table, I had gotten a text from my mom, I opened my text inbox and looked at the message she had sent me, my eyes narrowed.

**_Mom: Hello Jade, Albert told me everything, why did you get yourself knocked up?! You are seventeen years old, If I had known my daughter was going to grow up to be a whore I would've given you up for adoption years ago!_**

**_Have fun ruining your life_**

**_Love mommy xxx_**

Tears started to fill my eyes, how could you say that to your own daughter?! It made me sick how she could say that by text and not to my face, it made me want to love my daughter even more than I already do if that was even possible. I felt the tears stream down my face and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Jade, are you okay what's the matter?!" Beck asked, his voice was dripping with concern.

"m-m-my mom just sent me this text!" I choked out, handing my phone to Beck.

I watched his eyes widen in shock as he read the message, he put my phone on the table and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey hey, don't cry babe, I love you and so does our daughter, don't listen to a single word your mother says, I feel sorry for her, she just lost a wonderful daughter and a grandchild.

Beck was right, I sobbed into his chest and he tried his hardest to console me, I hated my mom so much, she has no idea what she's missing, she'd rather spend her life with Albert who's twice her age and his life is going to end soon anyway, she'd rather do that than watch Paige grow up and be a real grandmother to her, she is such a bitch.

"I love you Jade" Beck whispered softly, as he planted a kiss to my head.

"I love you too Beck I replied.

I was so lucky to have a boyfriend like him, I can't believe I ever took him for granted, but I can make sure it will never happen again.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"I'm almost done" Cat giggled, she was painting Paige's name in dark pink cursive letters above her crib she had finished the P, A, and the I so all that was left to paint was the G, and the E.

"Wow that's coming along really nicely Cat!" Beck smiled, Paige's room was now looking like the perfect bedroom for a little girl.

"Do you like it Jade?" Cat asked me, as I observed Cat painting the letters.

"Yeah, it's really good Cat" I smiled, Beck swung an arm around me and pulled me close.

"Only the best for my little niece!" Cat squeaked, she was really over the moon about this whole 'niece' thing.

"Hey hey, how's it coming- woah Cat it looks awesome!" Tori exclaimed, entering Paige's room.

"Thanks Tori, hey I could use some help do you think you could pitch in?" Cat asked.

"Sure Cat, where do you want me?" Asked Tori.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I let out a sigh and left Paige's bedroom, Beck followed me out and I took a seat on one of the stairs, I opened my inbox and saw the horrifying message my mom had sent me.

**Mom: Hello my little whore, I'm just reminding you that I hope that thing dies inside you, it will serve you right to get pregnant at such a young age.**

**Love mommy xx**

I could feel my blood boiling, anger was filling my body and I swear I could feel steam coming out of my ears, I texted her back..

**Jade: Mom delete my number! you are such a sick and twisted bitch! This is your grandchild you are wishing death on!**

I threw my phone down the stairs in an angry rage, I didn't care if it had broken my phone, how dare she wish death on my little girl.

"SHE'S SUCH A BITCH!" I shrieked, I put my head in my hands and broke down, I felt beck sit on the step beside me and take me in his arms.

"What did your mom say to you?" He asked in a softly whisper.

"She wished death on Paige, she said that she hopes the baby will die and it would serve me right for getting pregnant!" I sobbed.

"Jade she's sick, why don't you just delete her number?" Said Beck softly.

"I have but she won't delete mine" I sniffed, wiping tears off my face.

"Okay well, I think your phone is pretty much broken now so how about we get you a new one, your mom won't be able to contact you then" Beck suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that, stupid pregnancy brain!" I scolded myself, Beck chuckled and wiped a tear off my face with his thumb, before kissing my lips gently.

"Hey are you guys okay, I heard Jade yelling" asked Tori.

"We're fine, Jade's mom just sent her a really twisted text message and it upset her" Beck answered for me,

"Oh my god, what did she say to you?" Tori asked me as I wiped the tears off my face, I couldn't stop crying.

"She wished death on Paige" I choked out.

"Oh my god Jade I'm so sorry that happened" Tori gasped in shock.

"I'm okay now, anyway how's the painting coming?" I asked curiously, trying to get my mom off my mind.

"Great, we've completely finished it, come and see!" Said Tori, gesturing for me to look at the painting. Beck and I climbed off the stairs and into Paige's nursery.

"Tah doo!" Cat giggled, as she stood on the ladders with jazz hands, it really did look great.

"Cat I'm pretty sure it's tah dah" Tori spoke.

"I love it Cat, thankyou" I said.

I may have an evil twisted bitch for a mother, but at least I have a supportive boyfriend and amazing friends!

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"No Beck we are not getting a dog!" Jade hissed.

"Why not?" I replied.

"No, who knows what deadly diseases it could give to her!" Jade responded.

"Jade, dogs don't carry diseases" I told her.

"Yeah they carry rabies, and they jump all over you, what happens if it decides to dig its nails into the baby or maul her to death, it happens Beck I've seen cases like that on the news where a dog has gotten into a baby's room and-" Jade began, but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Then we will get a trained dog, a very well behaved one" I suggested.

"Oh come on Paige will live growing up with a dog in her life!" I replied.

"If you shut up I will consider it when she can at least walk and talk" Jade responded.

"That's great babe!" I said excitedly.

"But it has to be a Labrador" Jade said sternly.

"Why a Labrador?" I asked with curiosity.

"Because they're awesome, and don't question me Beckett or I won't consider it at all" Jade snapped.

"I didn't question you I was just curious that's all!" I defended myself throwing my hands up.

"whatever" Jade replied, changing the channel over.

"Hey I was watching celebrities underwater!" I exclaimed, trying to take the remote back.

"too bad, now we're watching Killing Spree" said Jade.

"No were not, we're watching celebrities underwater!" I demanded, trying to grab the remote out of her hand but she held it up higher.

"Nope" Jade smirked.

"Oh it's on, West!" I hissed

"Bring it, Oliver" Jade spat.

I pinned her to the floor and started tickling her.

"No stop, Beck stop right now, I will cut you!" She growled whilst laughing hysterically.

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take!" I joked.

"Oh great now your making Paige kick me!" Jade growled, unable to control her laughter.

"Paige, good girl you tell mommy to let me watch celebrities underwater!" I told my unborn daughter.

"Paige, I'm so sorry that your daddy is an immature dick!" Jade snarled, trying to break free from my hold.

"Oh I'm the immature one am I?" I laughed.

"Yes you are, as a matter of fact!" Jade yelled, gasping for air.

"Okay, I was thinking of stopping and letting you watch Killing Spree but now, I don't feel like it" I told her.

"Ughhh, dick!" She yelled, I laughed at her.

"Please stop" she whined.

"Kiss me and I will" I smiled, she rolled her eyes.

"Come here then" she sighed, I let her go and she pressed her lips against mine, all of a sudden she broke away and grabbed the remote.

"Sucker!" Jade spat, turning on her show.

"Your cruel" I pouted, Jade cocked her head.

"Awh, come here you big baby!" She laughed, a smirk grew on my face and I sat down next to her crashing my lips to hers, I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth as the kiss grew more heated, I heard Jade throw the remote to one side.

Both of us were way too busy to watch either of our shows.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed REVIEW REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**

**-AmyWrites15**


	9. Dinner Parties and Braxton Hicks

**Hey guys its time for chapter nine I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Twenty nine weeks pregnant**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Beck is that chicken ready yet?!" Asked Jade, chopping potatoes.

"Almost, stop stressing babe" I told her.

Jade is a perfectionist when it comes to cooking, and tonight we are having my parents and sister over for dinner.

"I can't help it Beck, your family will be here in fifteen minutes and we haven't even finished cooking!" Jade exclaimed, suddenly her eyes widened and I realised what she had just done.

"Ahh, fuck!" She gasped, I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand inspecting her finger that was seeping with blood, I grabbed a rag off the side and applied pressure to it.

"See this is what happens when you stress too much" I said to her, she glares at me as I rummage through the drawers for band aids, I gently stuck it on her finger and planted a kiss to it.

"All better?" I asked her, she nodded with a pout and went back to chopping the potatoes.

I grabbed the oven gloves and opened up the oven reaching for the chicken and placing it on the counter top, the sound of a knife clattering onto the floor made me jump, she clung to the counter breathing deeply.

"Braxton Hicks again?" I queried, she bit her lip and nodded letting out pained whimpers.

Jade has been getting Braxton hicks contractions for the past few weeks, they were like practice contractions, the first time she experienced them I kinda freaked out and rushed her into hospital but they soon have me a peace of mind when they told me it was just Braxton Hicks.

"This is what also happens when you stress out, go and sit down Jade" I ordered her, she sighed and walked away breathing deeply.

By the time I had finished dinner Jade's contractions had eased off, I had five plates of chicken, rosemary potatoes, chopped carrots and gravy to fill people up with, Jade walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Bon appetite!" I smirked.

"Wow, this tastes really good, you nailed it" Jade replied, shoving a rosemary potato in her mouth.

"Hmmm, only the best for my two favourite girls" I said, Jade smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck, I kissed her softly, and smiled Into the kiss when I felt little nudges against my stomach, I could feel Paige's kicks as Jade pressed her bump against me.

"I can feel her kicking you" I chuckled, bending down so I was level with Jade's protruding stomach.

"Awh Paige, don't you like it when daddy kisses mommy?" I asked my daughter with my lips pressed against Jade's baby bump.

"Beck you're so creepy" Jade remarked, turning around and taking out five wine glasses from the cupboard, filling them all up with pinot grigio and putting one inches away from her lips, I instantly took the alcohol off her.

"Ah ah ah, no drinking" I told her, pouring her glass back into the bottle.

"Oops, I forgot for a second there" Jade sighed.

"How can you forget not to poison your daughter?" I asked.

"Pregnancy Brain Beck, duh!" Jade replied.

Suddenly a knock at the door could be heard.

"They're here" I smiled, rushing to the door and swinging it open revealing my parents and my sister Sally.

"Hi guys, come on in" I told them ushering them into the house.

"Hello Beckett dear, and how's my beautiful baby boy this evening?" My mom asked, pulling at my cheeks.

"I'm fine mom, and I'm eighteen years old you don't need to do that" I reminded her, removing her hands from my face.

"Sorry I can't help it, my baby boy is growing up too fast!" Mom wailed.

"Hey Beck, Hey Jade!" Sally greeted.

"Hey sis, how are you?" I asked her as she hugged both me and Jade.

"Oh she's great Beck, she got all straight A's on her report card yesterday" mom squealed with excitement.

"And she won't stop talking about it" Sally sighed in annoyance.

"Wow that's great Sal, keep it up!" I smiled patting my sister on the head.

"I made this for Paige" said Sally, taking a pink fleece blanket out of her bag with Paige stitched into it in dark pink letters, she handed it to Jade with a smile.

"Wow, Sally this is amazing did you stitch this yourself?" Jade asked in amazement.

"Yep, do you like it?" Sally asked with a giggle.

"It's awesome, thank you" Jade smiled.

"So guys, take a seat and I will serve dinner" I told them, they all nodded and took a seat at table in front of the counter.

I placed each dinner plate on the table, and gave everyone except for Sally and Jade wine, we all dug in and to my surprise it actually tasted good.

"So Jade, your birthday is coming up soon, have you got any plans honey?" My mom asked.

"I'll probably do nothing, it kinda sucks not being able to drink on your eighteenth" Jade sighed, resting one hand on her baby bump and shovelling potatoes in her mouth with the other.

"But you have to do something for your birthday!" Sally spoke up, Jade shook her head.

"I'd love to Sal, but there's not much to do with a tummy the size of a watermelon" Jade replied.

"Nuh uh, you could urm, lets see you could go bowling with Cat and the others" Sally suggested.

"Can't lift heavy stuff" Jade responded with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Well I'm sure Beck will treat you" said my dad.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see wont you?" I smiled, Jade faced me and smirked, I winked at her playfully.

"So has your mom been in contact with you?" My dad asked Jade.

"No, I destroyed my old phone and got a new one, so hopefully she will stay out of our lives, I don't want her anywhere near Paige" Jade said sternly.

"What are you gonna do if she does come back round here?" Mom queried, sipping her glass of wine.

Jade sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea"

We all sat in an extremely awkward silence, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of cutlery hitting the ceramic plates.

"Sooo, do you think Paige will have Beck's eyes or Jade's?" Sally questioned, eliminating the awkward silence.

"She'll have Jade's eyes for sure" I smiled.

"Yeah, Jade's are prettier than yours" Sally laughed.

"Uhm, I don't know what you're talking about because your eyes are the same colour as mine" Beck argued.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just saying Jade's eyes are prettier" said Sally in a sing song tone, Jade smirked and held out a hand for Sally to give her a high five.

"Hey, my eyes are just as pretty as Jade's" I pouted.

"Nope, your eyes are like mud puddles!" Sally replied.

"So are yours!" Beck argued.

"Shut up!" Sally growled.

"You shut up!" I snarled.

"No you shut up!" Sally snapped.

"No you!" I spat.

"Beck, Sally, stop fighting, I'm sure Paige's eyes will be pretty no matter what the colour" mom ordered.

Sally narrowed her eyes at me, and I smirked at her, then I heard Jade burst into a laughing fit.

"What?" I questioned her.

"Your such a child Beck, you still pick fights with your little sister!" Jade laughed.

"I am not, you pick fights with everyone you meet" I said.

"Do not!" I snapped.

"Do too!" Jade growled.

"Do not!" Jade argued.

"Do too!" I spat.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Eughhhh!" I moaned, as I writhed in pain on the bed.

"Just breathe babe okay, they're just Braxton Hicks" Beck reassured me as he lay next to me.

"Ahhh!" I gasped as I felt my stomach muscles tighten.

"Does it help If I run your back?" Beck asked me, rubbing my back in a circular motion.

"Noooo!" I whined, nothing seemed to ease the pain.

"It's okay shhh, I know how about I sing Paige a song?" I asked her.

"Eeeeghh" Jade responded clutching her baby bump.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I told her bending so I was level with Jade's stomach.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

"Eughhhhh!"

"You make me happy when skies are grey"

"Ahhh!"

"You'll never know dear how much I love you"

"Ooww!"

"So don't take my sunshine away"

"Did that help babe?" Beck questioned me.

"No!" I growled, writhing in pain.

"Come here" Beck whispered softly, as he spooned me.

"Ahhh" I moaned.

"Shhhh, deep breaths Jade" Beck told me.

"It hurts!" I groaned, Beck reached over and rubbed my bump.

"I know Jade, it'll pass" he whispered soothingly.

I was in pain for at least ten minutes before it finally passed, and I fell into a deep sleep as Beck gently stroked my hair.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed chapter nine, please remember to leave me a review

(it makes me write faster) love you all! Xx

-AmyWrites15


	10. The Return Of Debra West

**Hey guys, so I can't believe it's time for chapter ten already! But hey hope you enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Thirty two weeks pregnant**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I stared out of the car window at Hollywood Arts, resting an arm on my protruding baby bump, summer break was over and school had just started.

"You ready?" Beck asked me.

"Nope" I sighed, shaking my head.

"You'll be fine babe" he assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone is going to make fun of me!" I snapped.

"Jade, let them make fun of you, and let them stare and point, but it's not going to change the fact that you have lots of supportive friends, at least you aren't alone in this" Beck told me.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right!" I spat.

"I know" said Beck, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"So are you ready now?" He questioned.

"I guess" I replied.

"Well, lets go then" said Beck.

We climbed out of the car and headed towards school, I could feel Paige twisting and turning as if she was nervous too, the second we walked through the doors I could feel people's judgemental eyes on me, the whole halls turned completely silent.

"WHAT!?" I snarled, everyone instantly turned their heads away and pretended that they weren't just staring at me until their eyes were popping out of their sockets.

I stomped to my locker and swung open the door, dumping my text books into it violently.

"Jade, calm down it's not good for the baby" said Beck, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck gently, I let out a soft whimper as he nibbled the skin.

"Gross, get a room you guys" I heard Tori say, we both turned around to face the whole gang.

"Oh hey guys" Beck greeted.

"I see you managed to drag Jade in" said Andre.

"Yep, it took a little persuasion but we got their in the end" Beck replied.

"and now everybody is looking at me like I'm something they stepped in" I moaned.

"Jade, chill just try and focus on getting through the day, it will get better okay" Tori said.

"Whatever" I sighed, leaning against at the lockers.

Suddenly the sound of the bell filled the halls, I banged my head against the lockers in annoyance.

We headed off to first period, which was Sikowitz's class, I heard Cat giggling behind me and I turned around and gave her a questioning look which only made her laugh even harder.

"What?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Jade, you're waddling!" Cat giggled.

"No i'm not!" I defended myself.

"You are, like a little duck" Cat snickered.

"I am not a duck, and I am not waddling!" I growled.

"Cat, be quiet you'll only aggravate her" Beck told her.

"Okay" Cat giggled, I narrowed my eyes at her.

When we reached class, everyone's heads turned to look at me and I gave everyone a glare.

"Just try to ignore it" Beck said softly, we all took our seats and I could hear people whispering.

"Do you think it's Beck's?" Kyle Lane whispered to his friend Mikaela Lock.

"I thought she hated kids" Leah Walter whispered to Hannah Rodriguez.

"Nah she'll probably give it up for adoption or something" Hannah whispered back.

I could feel my blood boiling, and my face turning red with anger.

"Yes SHE is Beck's, and no I am keeping her!" I told the nosy idiots, their eyes widened and they carried on whispering.

"Oh so it's a girl"

"I can't believe she's keeping it, she's still a child herself"

"I bet it's not even Beck's"

"What a slut"

I stood up and left the room, just as Sikowitz was entering, I pushed passed him and locked myself in the janitors closet, tears fell down my face.

"Jade, let me in please" I heard Beck's muffled voice, as he banged his fists against the door.

I sighed, and walked to the door, opening it and sitting down again, Beck closed the door behind him and joined me.

"Hey, it's okay babe" Beck whispered, pulling me close and kissing my head.

"I knew this was gonna happen" I sobbed, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Jade, I know the things that they said were hurtful, but you have to just let them slide" Beck said softly.

"I know, but it's hard Beck!" I sniffed, soaking his shirt in my tears.

"I know babe, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, it'll get easier" Beck said, stroking my hair.

"Promise?" I asked, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I promise babe" said Beck, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"You wanna get back to class now?" He asked me.

"No, I wanna stay here" I sniffled.

"Babe, we can't stay here all day, were gonna have to come out sometime" Beck chuckled.

"Okay, lets just stay here until Sikowitz's class is over" I whined, snuggling closer to Beck.

"Sure babe" he smiled, kissing my forehead, and letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jade managed to get through the whole day, but she also managed to walk out of three classes and cut off a guy's pony tail.

"Ughhh, I am so tired" Jade groaned, dumping her school bag on the floor and collapsing onto the couch.

"What do you want for dinner babe?" I asked her.

"You" she replied seductively.

"Hmm, really?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yep get over here" she smiled.

"That can be arranged" I replied.

I walked slowly towards her and crashed my lips to hers, she moaned into the kiss and I lay down on top of her, hovering over her baby bump so I didn't squish Paige, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored it, she smiled as I lowered my head to her collar bone and sucked the skin.

"Mmm" she groaned, feeling my tongue swirl around the sensitive skin.

Our steamy make out session was suddenly rudely interrupted by a knock at the the door, Jade broke away from my lips hesitatingly.

"Ugh, who the hell is that!" Jade snapped, climbing off the couch and headed to the door.

"This better be good because- oh my god mom what the hell are you doing here!" Jade growled leaning against the open door.

"Jade honey, I need to tell you something-" her mom started, I Immeadietly ran to Jade's side.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, after what your husband said to Jade!" I snarled with a look of disgust on my face.

"No, you don't understand, you see-" she started, but Jade cut her off mid sentence.

"I understand perfectly mother, why are you here!?" Jade questioned.

"I will tell if you just let me speak!" Jade's mom exclaimed.

"Go on" said Jade, waiting for a response.

"I didn't send those text messages, it was Albert he stole my phone and I found it yesterday, I saw what he had been saying to you, Jade I would never say anything like that to you, and I would never wish death on my grandchild!" Jade's mom rambled on.

"You should've divorced him years ago, I told you how much of a bully he was, but you didn't believe me, I'm sick of your constant re-marrying mom, I don't know if I'm coming or going!" Jade told her.

"I know, and that's perfectly understandable, but I can change, you have to let me be part of my grandchild's life!" Jade's mom wailed.

"You've told me that before, oh Jade this is the last wedding I promise, I'm sick of it mom, you've never given a shit about me, so what makes you think that you will give a shit about your grandchild !" Jade snapped.

"Jade, I've always loved you, ever since you're father left I have worked my ass off to put food in your mouth and clothes on your back, I married those men so I could raise my daughter, but I know you're not okay with it and I can change Jade" Debra wailed.

"If you love me that much then why am I having a hard time believing you!" Jade hissed.

"Jade I-" Debra Began.

"Just go home mom, Albert's probably waiting for you" Jade sighed, before slamming the door in her mom's face.

* * *

Oh no, she's back! Tell me if you liked this update in a review love you guys! Xx

-AmyWrites Xx


	11. Happy 18th Birthday Jade!

**Hey guys! So it's time for chapter eleven, and lets just say that I have a surprise for you guys! Read to find out. **

**PS... I have no idea why this chapter is so long but enjoy!**

* * *

**Thirty Five Weeks Pregnant**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, wake up babe"

I was awoken by the sound of Beck's voice as he nudged my shoulder, I opened my eyes and saw him hovering above me.

"There's my birthday girl" he whispered softly with a smile, I smirked back at him and closed my eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep, I have a surprise for you" Beck grinned, I let out a groan of annoyance.

"I'm tired!" I moaned, turning on my side.

"I know babe, but you're gonna love this" Beck chuckled, I rolled my eyes at him and pulled the sheets off my body.

He held out a hand for me and pulled me off the bed, I rested a hand on my heavily pregnant baby bump and he lead me downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing Beck?" I asked, completely confused.

"You'll see" Beck answered, leading me to the door to the living room.

"Okay, I want you to know that I love you so much, and I am over the moon that we are having a baby together-" Beck began, but I cut him off.

"What's with the deep speech?" I laughed.

"Just let me finish!" Beck exclaimed.

"Okay, go on" I smiled.

"our little family wouldn't be complete, without a certain furry companion..." Beck trailed off.

I began to realise exactly where he was going with this.

"Ugh, Beck I thought we agreed that we weren't going to get a dog until the baby can walk and talk" I groaned.

"Yeah but-" he started.

"But, you didn't listen and went behind my back" I finished for him.

"But Jade-" he began.

"But nothing Beck, you can't just go out and buy a dog without my permission, and you can't-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, Beck sighed and grabbed the door handle pushing it open, my jaw almost hit the ground.

Sitting on a small blue bed in the corner was an adorable chocolate Labrador puppy, wearing a little red ribbon around it's neck, it whined and cocked it's head at me, I placed a hand over my mouth, and slowly walked towards the dog.

"Happy birthday Jade" Beck smiled, following me into the living room, I sat down in front of the dog and scooped it off the ground, holding it close.

"Sally helped me pick him out" said Beck, taking a seat on the floor beside me.

"He's adorable" I grinned, laughing as the puppy started to lick my face repeatedly, his little tail was wagging.

"I know" Beck replied, reaching out to stroke him under his chin.

"Do you forgive me now?" Beck asked, I nodded as tears of joy filled my eyes.

"Awh, I must've chosen the right dog, he even made you cry!" Beck chuckled, I watched as he ran back to his bed, picking up a tug of war chew toy and offering it to me.

"Do you wanna play boy?!' I sniggered, taking the other end of the chew toy, I smiled as he pulled on it shaking his head, I let go of the toy and he began playing with it by himself.

"Thanks Beck, I really love him!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend, resting my head against his chest.

"You're welcome Jade, so what's his name?" Beck asked me, as I watched the puppy prance happily around the living room.

"His name is Charlie" I replied.

"Good choice, it suits him" Beck responded, I laughed as Charlie started chasing his tail.

"Hey Charlie, come here boy!" I cooed, he stopped chasing his tail and trotted towards me, nibbling on my hands.

"His teeth feel like little needles" I said, stroking his head.

"How old is he?" I asked, turning towards Beck.

"He's only twelve weeks, but when me and Sal went to see him he was a a little newborn cuddling with his mother and his siblings" Beck told me.

"God, I love him!" I exclaimed, leaning down to kiss Charlie's head.

"I'm glad" Beck answered with a smile.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Cat squealed, running through the door past Jade and sitting on the floor to pet Charlie.

Tori, Andre, and Robbie followed suit and smiled in awe at the little puppy.

"Now he is a legit puppy dog!" Andre pointed out.

"I know, he even made Jade cry, when she first laid her eyes on him" I informed them, I saw Jade trying to hide a blush.

"I did not cry" Jade sighed sitting on the rug next to me.

"I think I would explode if I got a puppy for my birthday!" said Tori, watching Charlie switching from one person to the other.

"Come here Charlie" Jade called, his little ears pricked up and he ran over to Jade, he became aware of Jade's baby bump and sniffed it for a while, before sitting down in front of her and placing a paw on her tummy.

"Awh, I think he likes Paige!" Cat giggled.

Suddenly Charlie's head cocked from side to side as he stared at Jade's baby bump.

"I think he can feel her kicking" Jade smiled.

"Awh, he's already bonding with the baby and she's not even born yet!" Tori grinned in awe.

Charlie galloped over to Robbie and began to nibble on his shoes, Robbie's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Woah there doggy!" said Robbie, Charlie started to run circles around him and Robbie tried to get away from him.

"don't tell me you're scared of a little puppy!" Jade laughed, as Charlie playfully jumped on Robbie's legs.

"He's trying to attack me!" He gasped, the look of panic on his face when Charlie started to let out little barks was hilarious.

"He's not trying to attack you Rob, he's just a baby, he doesn't know any better" Andre informed him.

"I don't care, just get him away from me!" Robbie gasped in fear.

"You're such a baby" Jade spat, she was struggling to get on her feet so I helped her up, she walked towards Charlie and scooped him up, before sitting on the floor again, she gently planted a kiss to his head.

"Thank you Jade, you saved my life!" Robbie sighed in relief.

"I didn't save your life, there wasn't even any real danger!" Jade exclaimed, as Charlie licked her face.

"Yeah Robbie, why are you so terrified?" Cat asked, reaching over to pet Charlie's head.

"I've never really liked dogs, everything about them is scary" Robbie admitted.

"How can you think that face is scary?" I asked him, gesturing to Charlie resting in Jade's arms.

"Because he is scary!" Robbie replied.

"Here Robbie, hold him" Jade said shuffling over to him.

"No Jade, I don't really think I should-" Robbie began, but Jade placed the dog in his arms before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh my god, take him off me!" Robbie gasped, Jade shook her head.

"Support his butt with your right hand, and put your left hand under his front legs" Jade told him, moving his hands to they were in the right place.

"Oh" Robbie said.

"See, he isn't so scary now is he?" Jade asked him.

"No actually, he's not" said Robbie, a smile growing on his face.

"Told you" Jade replied.

"Good job Robbie!" Cat giggled.

"Wow, I've never held a dog in my entire life, and he doesn't seem so scary now" Robbie said in surprise.

"He wasn't scary in the first place!" Jade said, taking Charlie back from Robbie.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Ooh I like this collar!" Cat squealed, grabbing a hot pink collar off a rack, I adjusted Charlie in my arms.

"Cat, he's a boy we need a collar in blue or maybe red" I told her, grabbing the pink collar and placing it back on the rack.

"Oh yeah" Cat realised, pouting.

"Hey Jade, what about this one?" Tori suggested, pointing to a bright orange collar, I shook my head.

"He'll look like a traffic cone" I answered with a look of disgust.

"This one is perfect though" I smiled, grabbing a collar in mint green.

"will it fit?" Tori asked, I wrapped the collar around his neck.

"It fits perfectly" Cat squealed, I nodded and threw the collar into the basket Tori was holding.

"Oh my gosh, these are so cute!" Cat squealed, turning a trolley filled with pink and blue bandanas with various names printed on them.

"They're awesome!" Tori gasped.

"Hmm let see, Chris, Caesar, Cain, Carlos, oh Charlie I found you're name!" Cat giggled, taking the bandana and trying it on him.

"Awh, don't you look handsome!" Tori cooed, I smirked and placed the bandana in the basket.

By the time we had finished shopping we had bought a collar with a matching leash, a bandana, a name tag in the shape of a bone with Charlie's name on it and Beck and I's phone number, a few tennis balls, a food and drinking bowl, and some puppy food.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"We're back!" I yelled shutting the door behind us, I grew suspicious when I didn't get a response.

"Beck where are you!?" I shouted.

"Hey guys" Beck replied, walking down the stairs wearing a tux.

"Uhm, what's with the tux?" I laughed in confusion.

"I am wearing this tux because I am about to take you out for a birthday dinner" Beck informed me, a smile grew on my face.

"Who's gonna take care of Charlie while we're gone?" I asked him.

"Me and Tori are silly!" Cat giggled.

"Yep, so go and change into something nice, and lets get going" Beck smiled, I turned to face Tori and placed Charlie in her arms, before storming upstairs and rushing into our room.

I threw on my purple dress, the only dress that isn't too tight on my heavily pregnant body and re-applied lipstick and mascara, I slipped on my matching purple flats since Beck has banned me from wearing heels throughout the pregnancy, I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror before heading back downstairs.

I smiled at Beck as he stared at me adding a hard gulp, Cat and Tori looked up from playing with Charlie on the floor.

"You look beautiful Jade!" Beck gasped, stepping off the last step on the staircase.

"I feel like a fat walrus" I replied.

"well you're not a fat walrus, you're a pregnant yummy momma" Beck responded, kissing my cheek.

"Seriously Jade, you look amazing!" Tori exclaimed, throwing a tennis ball across the room for the dog.

"Thanks" I replied, she smiled at me.

"Shall I escort you to dinner milady?" Beck asked holding an arm out, I rolled my eyes at him and took his arm.

"See you later guys, have an amazing night!" Tori said.

"Bye guys!" Beck replied, as we made our way out of the apartment.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Reservation for two, under the name Oliver please" I told the guy on the desk, next to the entrance to the restaurant.

"Great, right this way sir" the friendly man replied, walking us to our table, he pulled out the seats for us and we sat down.

"Here are your menus for this evening" said the waiter, placing burgundy coloured menus on our table before leaving.

"Wow, I gotta say Beck this place is pretty impressive!" Jade smiled, opening up the menu.

"I know, there's even a million dollar crystal chandelier up there!" I pointed out, Jade looked up and gasped.

"Woah, this place is really fancy, but the only problem is, are the prices fancy too?" Jade asked.

"Jade, don't worry about the price, I've got it all under control!" I assured her.

"Okay then" she replied.

"So how are you enjoying your birthday so far?" I asked her.

"well, I've got a freaking puppy and I'm sitting under a crystal chandelier, I can't exactly say it's going terribly!" Jade responded.

"good" I said, skimming through the menu.

"You even took my mind of my mom, for half the day" Jade sighed.

"Just try and forget about her okay, don't let it ruin your birthday" I told her.

"I'm not planning it to" Jade replied.

"Are you two ready to order?" The asked the waiter, holding a pen and notepad.

"Yeah I'll take the chicken Caesar salad and a diet Pepsi" I told the waiter, he nodded and scribbled on his notepad.

"And I'll have the shrimp pasta, those tails better be cut off, and an icy water" said Jade.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your drinks" the waiter informed us.

"Excuse me, can we borrow some napkins, we ran out" asked a kind looking blonde girl pushing a stroller she looked about Jade and I's age.

"Yeah sure" I answered, handing her some napkins.

"Thank you so much" the girl replied.

"You're welcome, and he's adorable by the way" I smiled, peering into the stroller at small baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Thanks, his name is Hudson" she responded with a smile.

"How far along are you guys" asked the girl, gesturing to Jade's baby bump.

"Thirty five weeks" Jade said, rubbing circles on her baby bump.

"Oh so there's not long to go now then" she said.

"We're looking forward to it" I responded, she smiled at us.

"Do you know what you're having?" The girl questioned.

"a girl, we're calling her Paige" Jade answered her.

"that's a beautiful name" she said. "I'm Georgia" she introduced herself.

"Jade, and that's my boyfriend Beck" Jade replied with a friendly smile.

"Hey, you guys go to Hollywood Arts don't you? I've seen you around lately, I'm new" Georgia queried.

"Yeah we do actually" I said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you around, and thanks for the napkins" Georgia said.

"Of course, see you around!" I said, disappearing into the abyss of dining tables.

The dinner tasted awesome, and Jade's shrimp didn't have the tails on them which was a bonus, because I really wasn't up to paying out millions of dollars for a broken crystal chandelier.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Hey guys, so how was your dinner?!" Tori asked, the second we walked through the door.

Charlie let out a little bark and he rushed over to me wagging his tail like crazy, I smiled and scooped him up.

"It was delicious" Beck told them, as I placed lots of kissed to Charlie's head.

"That's good" Tori replied.

"Thanks for watching Charlie" I thanked them.

"You're welcome, he was no trouble at all" Cat giggled, placing a kiss to his nose.

"So do you guys need a ride home or?.." I trailed off.

"No, Andre's just outside, he's gonna give Cat and I a ride home" Tori responded, tickling Charlie under the chin.

"Okay, see you guys later" Beck smiled, as Tori swung open the door.

"Bye guys, bye Charlie bear!" Cat giggled, closing the door behind them.

I let out a sigh and threw off my shoes, I collapsed onto the couch holding Charlie against my chest he closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" Beck queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh" I replied sleepily.

"Lets get to bed then" Beck said.

"Hmmm, carry me" I groaned, stroking Charlie's head gently.

"I'll try" Beck said, picking me up bridal style, and walking towards the staircase while making a straining noise.

"Hurry up!" I hissed, as Beck struggled to get up the first step.

"Jade, I'm carrying you, a dog, and a baby upstairs, can you at least cut me some slack!" Beck responded, struggling up the stairs.

"Whatever" I sighed.

a vein stuck out of the side of his head as he pulled my weight up the stairs.

"This is taking too long, i'll walk!" I groaned, Beck put me down and I made my way up the rest of the staircase.

"Good choice!" Beck sighed in relief.

* * *

**So guys, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think of Beck and Jade's new adorable puppy Charlie in a review! And until next time see ya soon! **


	12. Charlie The Troublemaker!

**Hey guys I'm glad you're loving little Charlie, here's chapter twelve enjoy!**

**Thirty Eight Weeks Pregnant**

**Charlie: 15 weeks old**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Here boy look at the stick" Tori squealed, as Charlie happily jumped at Tori trying to take the stick she was holding.

"Fetch Charlie!' She said, tossing the stick across the field, I smiled as I watched him leap across the grass after the stick.

"Tori, I need to you ask you something" I said, taking a seat on a nearby bench, Tori followed suit.

"What is it Jade? I'm all ears" Tori responded.

"Well as you know, my due date it's getting really close and uhm I was kinda wondering..." I trailed off.

"Tell me what you're wondering!" she replied with a smile.

"Do you wanna be in the room when she's born?" I asked quickly, looking away.

"Jade, of course I will!" She smiled.

"Great" I smiled.

"Great" Tori replied.

"So, do I get a hug now?" She grinned, I sighed and shot her a smirk.

"You get to hug me for three seconds, no more no less" I told her, she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"1, 2, 3" I counted, she let go and I looked in Charlie's direction, he was running around the field in a frenzy trying to get away from his shadow.

"That dog is really dumb" I sighed, Tori let out a giggle.

"That's so adorable" she said awe.

"Charlie come here boy!" I shouted to him, he came to a halt and stared at me with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, he bolted towards and he leaped onto my lap.

"Are you scared?" Tori suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I replied in confusion.

"Are you scared to you know, give birth?" Tori asked.

I sighed. "Honestly, I'm terrified, Beck doesn't understand, and I'm shitting myself with fear" I admitted.

"Jade, I understand, I would be scared too if I had to push a person out of my body, just remember that I'm here for you if you ever need to talk" Tori said sweetly.

"Thanks Tori, and it's not just the pain that I'm worried about, what if there's something wrong with her?" I questioned, chewing the skin on my inside cheek.

"Jade I'm sure she is going to be perfectly healthy" Tori reassured me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know but, what if she's fat?" I whispered loudly, Tori chuckled.

"Jade, I've seen pregnant women with baby bumps the size of yoga ball, you're eight and a half months and yours is only about the size of a large watermelon, she's gonna be the right weight" she assured me.

"I know but Beck told me he weighed eight pounds when he was born, so I'm hoping he hasn't passed on the heavy gene!" I said.

"And how much did you weigh?" asked Tori.

"I think it was about five pounds" I replied.

"see, so that's an even larger chance of her being born an ideal weight" Tori answered.

"I guess" I sighed, petting Charlie's head.

Suddenly his ears pricked up and his head cocked to the side, my eyes widened when he leapt from my lap and bounded across the park barking repeatedly.

"Oh my god, I think he's chasing a squirrel!" Tori gasped, I watched as he chased a tiny shilloute across the grass, I gasped as he disappeared further onto the field

"CHARLIE, GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, standing up off the bench and running after him.

"Jade, don't run so fast, be careful!" Tori shouted, running after me.

"I can't let him run off!" I told her, slowing my pace a little into a speedy walk.

"CHARLIE, BAD DOG!" I shrieked.

suddenly, Charlie's attention turned to some ducks swimming in a nearby pond, my eyes widened when he jumped straight into the pond and made the ducks panic and take off into the sky, when I finally caught up with him I was completely out of breath, I tried to catch my breath and Tori gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay Jade?!" She asked, I nodded.

"I'm fine" I responded.

"Charlie, come here!" I snapped, he slowly walked towards me and I clipped his leash to his collar.

"Bad dog" I said sternly, out of breath.

suddenly he froze to the spot and I knew exactly what he was about to do, I winced as he shook his whole body completely soaking us in murky brown water.

"Ew, some of it went into my mouth!?" Tori whined, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand

"You are a menace, do you know that!?" I told Charlie, he planted his butt on the ground and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't give me that look!" I growled.

* * *

I winced as I slowly walked to the apartment, I was holding Charlie at least ten inches away from me, I opened the door with my foot and spotted Beck watching TV on the couch.

"Beck, get a towel!" I ordered him, Charlie's tail began to wag at the sight of Beck.

"What the heck happened, you're soaked!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, no shit, just get a towel" I demanded, he got off the couch and snatched a blue towel from the laundry basket wrapping it around the dog and taking him out of my arms.

"He decided that it would be a good idea jump into a pond and aggravate some ducks" I told Beck.

"Charlie, ducks don't appreciate you intruding their home" Beck told the dog.

"And I don't appreciate him shaking this disgusting duck water on me either, he's so lucky he didn't get any in my hair!" I growled.

"where's Tori, wasn't she with you?" Beck queried.

"She went home to change because he got her wet too" I responded.

"Alright, lets get him in the bathtub then" Beck suggested, I nodded and took Charlie off him and carried him upstairs, Beck followed not far behind. When we reached the bathroom I turned on the taps and waited for the tub to fill up, I sat on the toilet lid with Charlie on my lap whilst Beck tried to get the water to the right temperature.

"I did warn you, you shouldn't let him off the leash until he's fully trained" Beck said.

"Yeah but he looked bored watching all the other dogs running free, it wasn't fair" I explained.

"Jade you have to be cruel to be kind when it comes to puppies, otherwise he will run circles around you for the rest of his life" he said.

"I know!" I groaned.

"Okay, you can put him in now" said Beck, I kneeled down beside the tub and lowered Charlie into the water, he started to kick his legs and splash the water.

"Keep, still Charlie, good boy"' I praised him when he finally stopped flailing, Beck squirted baby shampoo on his fur and I rubbed it Into his coat as Beck kept hold of his collar.

"Good boy Charlie, you're gonna hate us after this" Beck chuckled, I smiled and filled a jug with water, I poured it over him, rinsing out the shampoo.

"I asked Tori if she wanted to be in the room when Paige gets here" I informed Beck.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said she'd love to" I replied, I winced when Charlie decided to shake the water out of his coat again, soaking me until I looked like a drowned rat, for some reason Beck didn't get a drop of water on himself.

"How the hell do you not get soaked!" I growled.

"I moved out of the way" he responded.

suddenly Charlie let out a bark and jumped out of the tub and out of the bathroom, my eyes widened when I heard him storming down the stairs.

"Charlie!" I yelled, running out of the bathroom after him.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"That is so graphic!" Jade gasped, making a disgusted face as she stared at the picture in the birth and labor book.

"It says here, you have to wait until your ten centimetres dilated until you can push out the baby" I told her.

"Oh great, I thought I could just push her out the second I go into labor" Jade said, turning to the next page.

"It doesn't exactly work like that, my mom was in labor with Sally for two days" I informed her.

"Thanks Beck that makes me feel a whole lot better!" she said sarcastically.

"But I can guarantee that you will forget about the whole ordeal the second you hear our little girl's first breath" I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I know, and I've decided that I want the birth to be as natural as possible so there's gonna be no epidural or gas and air" she told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm positive" she replied.

"Okay" I said, in a sing song tone.

"God, I'm terrified" she sighed.

"Jade, I know you are, but millions of women do this every day" I said to her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"I know Beck but I can't help it, I worry everyday, I worry about Paige's health constantly!" she burst out, a tear rolled down her cheek, I frowned and wiped it away with my thumb, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Everything will be fine Jade, I promise you" I whispered.

"I know, I just can't stop crying!" She sobbed.

"You're hormones are out of whack, you can't help it" I said softly.

The pitter patter of little paws could be heard, Charlie trotted to the couch and jumped onto Jade's lap, she let out a sniffle and a laugh, scrunching her eyelids when he began to lick her face violently.

"looks like puppies are the magic cure for the blues" I chuckled, Jade smiled and planted a kiss to Charlie's head.

Our little family was almost complete, we were just waiting for one special little girl to show up.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed, baby Paige will probably be here next chapter! So freakin excited

-AmyWrites15 :) xx


	13. Baby Paige is on the way!

**Hey guys hope you enjoy chapter thirteen I have an awesome surprise in store for you!**

**Forty one weeks pregnant **

**Charlie: 18 weeks old**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Jade we're leaving in ten minutes!" I heard Beck yell from the bottom of the staircase.

"Alright I'm almost ready!" I yelled back, putting my other earring in.

We were rushing around trying not to be late for Beck's cousin Holly's wedding, I really don't like Holly, I think she's annoying and obnoxious, the last time I saw her was last year when Beck dragged me to Canada against my will, she recently just moved to America with her fiancée.

"Jade, hurry up!" He yelled, I sighed and ran down the stairs.

"Be careful, I don't want you to fall!" Beck Said, adjusting his tie.

"You just told me to hurry up!" I snarled, brushing the dust off my blue dress, it was the one I wore to Tori's ridiculous 'prome', It was the only dress I could fit over my bulging stomach.

Suddenly a knock on the door could be heard, followed by the sound of Charlie's barking, Beck scooped up Charlie and hurried to the door swinging it open to reveal Cat and Tori.

"Great you're here" he sighed in relief handing Charlie to Cat and ushering them into the apartment.

"Hello to you too Beck" Tori chuckled.

"Sorry guys I'm just stressing out, I really don't wanna be late for this wedding" Beck said.

"It's fine Beck we understand, you can get going now, we have everything under control" Cat smiled, adjusting Charlie in her arms.

"Okay thanks, Jade have you got Holly's champagne?" Beck asked.

"Yep stop stressing out" I told him, tugging his tie and making him kiss me, he broke away.

"Okay let's get going then!" He said.

We walked out of the door and I smiled at the bag that had been sitting next to the door for the past three weeks, we had packed it full of Paige's stuff because she could be here any second of the day now, it was just a matter of waiting.

Beck fixed his hair in the elevator mirror, and I stared at my huge baby bump sticking out of my dress.

"Do we have to go to this stupid wedding!?" I groaned.

"Jade, I know you don't like Holly, but she's always been there for me when I needed her, I told her about the baby last week and she thought it was amazing" Beck replied.

"Ughh!" I groaned in annoyance.

"Besides, we're only staying for the ceremony" Beck informed me.

We made our way out of the elevator and through the lobby, we tracked down Beck's car and climbed into it, Beck plunged the car keys into the the hole and started the engine.

"I've never even met her fiancée" I said.

"well, you'll get to meet Derek today" Beck told me, driving down the road.

"Pfft, Derek is a name for a Giraffe" I laughed.

"Oh and how many Giraffe's do you know that are called Derek?" Beck queried.

"Zero, but if I was to name a giraffe I would call it Derek, because it's giraffey name" I explained.

"Okay, whatever you say" Beck said, turning a sharp corner.

"Eugh, pull over I have to pee!" I gasped, feeling Paige putting pressure on my bladder.

"Why didn't you go before we got in the car?" Beck questioned.

"I can't help it if your daughter decides to use my bladder as a punching bag!" I replied.

"There isn't any bathrooms around here" Beck said.

"So, I'll hide behind that bush over there!" I growled, pointing out a nearby shrub.

"Okay" Beck replied, pulling the car over, I swung the door open and rushed out, running behind the shrub desperately trying not to pee myself, when I was done I walked back to the car and climbed in, the things pregnant women have to go through.

"Did you have a nice wazz?" Beck asked.

"Just drive!" I growled, resting a hand on my bump.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jade let out a sigh as we approached a large Church, I spotted my parents and Sally rushing over to us.

"Hey Beck, Hey Jade!" Sally greeted with a smile.

"Hey Sally, you look pretty" I smiled.

"Hello son, Jade, how are you two doing?" My dad asked.

"We're fine, and so is the baby" I replied, placing a hand on Jade's baby bump.

"Ooh, Jade can I listen to Paige?" Sally asked excitedly.

"Sure you can Sal" she smiled, Sally placed her ear to Jade's protruding stomach and giggled.

"Awh, I can hear her moving!" Sally gasped in surprise.

"Yep, she does that all day, but it's not very adorable when she sits on my internal organs" Jade told her.

"She's right Sal, she peed behind a bush on the way here because Paige was using her bladder as a punching bag" I whispered loudly to my sister.

"Gross" Sally giggled.

"Shut up Beck!" Jade snarled.

I spotted my aunt Brenda and uncle Grant walking towards us, aunt Brenda grinned at me.

"Hello Beck, oh and there's my beautiful niece!" She smiled planting a kiss to Sally's cheek, she grimaced and wiped it off her face.

"I'm not a kid anymore aunt Brenda!" Sally whined.

"Of course you're not sweetheart" she replied, she turned towards me.

"And Beckett you get even more handsome every time I see you!" She smiled, both hands placed on my cheeks.

"Oh, and Jade how far along are you now honey? you look like you're about to pop!" My aunt asked.

"Forty one weeks so I'm due any day now" Jade replied, a hand resting on her bump.

"Gosh the last time I saw you it was barely noticeable, do you know what you're having?" She asked.

"She's a girl, we're calling her Paige" Beck smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful I'm so happy for you both, Grant don't you think it's wonderful!" aunt Brenda asked my uncle.

"Yes dear, it's great!" Uncle Grant smiled.

Suddenly the church bells began to chime and we were all taken into the church, we took our seats and waited for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

It felt like I had been talking to Beck's family forever, but we were finally in the church and waiting for the bride to show up, the groom who I assumed was Derek nervously rocked back and fourth on his heels, sweat was glistening on his face and he looked really nervous, but who could blame him he was marrying Holly Oliver for goodness sake!

The sound of an organ playing that annoying traditional bridal song filled the church, I looked behind me and caught sight of Holly clutching a bunch of flowers, she walked down the aisle with the hem of her dress dragging against the floor, a grin was plastered on her face, and her dark brown hair was scraped back into a bun, her arm was linked with her father's who was Beck's uncle Grant.

Suddenly I felt a strong pain shoot up my stomach, I grimaced and started to rub my baby bump.

When Holly reached Derek the Priest cleared his throat causing it to echo through the whole church.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace" The priest said, in an extremely boring tone.

I felt the pain shoot up my stomach again, I let out a slow breath and Beck placed a hand on my knee.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, I nodded, and continued to listen to the priest's extremely boring holy words that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Derek, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Asked the Priest.

"I will" Derek answered.

"Holly, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The Priest asked Holly.

"I will" Holly replied.

The priest rambled on for at least another fifteen minutes until he finally said the last sentence.

"I know pronounce you man and wife" said the Priest, Derek smiled at Holly and he leaned in to kiss her lips, it was finally over!

I sighed in relief, everybody made their way out of the church and threw confetti at the newly weds, I was completely bored out of my mind and the pain that was shooting through my stomach was growing stronger.

After everybody was finished being corny and giggly, Derek and Holly stopped to talk to me and Beck.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you two could make it" Holly grinned.

"Congratulations to both of you" Beck said.

"Thank you, oh and Derek let me introduce you Beck's girlfriend Jade" Holly told Derek.

"Pleased to meet you Jade" said Derek holding out a hand for me to shake, I just stood there and stared at it until he awkwardly pulled his hand away.

Suddenly an even bigger and excruciating pain traveled up my stomach and through my spine, then I felt something wet I between my legs, I heard water hitting the stone floor, I let out a gasp and clutched my stomach in agony.

My waters had broken.

Beck's eyes widened and he snaked an arm around my waist.

"Ahh, shit!" I growled, hunched over with a hand on my stomach.

"Oh my god, okay you're water broke, try not to panic" Beck told me.

"How can I not panic, the baby is coming!" I growled, everyone began to stare as I writhed in pain, Beck's parents rushed over along with Sally.

"You have to get to the hospital honey" said Beck's mom, Beck scooped me up into his arms bridal style.

"Okay guys, I'm sorry we have to get to the hospital, but congratulations and enjoy the rest of your wedding!" Beck told Holly and Derek in a panicked tone.

"It's fine, this is an emergency and I hope you have a safe birth Jade" Holly told me, as I let out deep breaths.

"We'll meet you at the hospital after the wedding" Beck's mom told Beck.

"Okay, see you later" Beck said, rushing off to find the car.

"Good luck Jade!" I heard Sally yell after us.

* * *

Eeeek! Baby Paige is on the way, let me know if you enjoyed this chapter in a review!

(It makes me write even faster!)

-AmyWrites


	14. A baby in the backseat

**Hey guys, so the time has come for the arrival of baby Paige I hope you guys enjoy this chapter which is FULL of surprises ahead.**

**STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Eughh, can't you drive any faster!?" Jade shrieked, crippled up in pain.

"Jade, I don't want to get into an accident!" I told her.

"Ahhhh, shit!" she screamed.

"Just breathe babe, take deep breaths, we're almost there" I said.

"Hurry up, this baby is ripping my insides apart!" Jade growled, clenching the handle on the roof of the car.

"I know babe just hang in there!" I told her.

"Don't tell me to fucking hang in there, you're not the one who has a person trying to get out of your body!" she growled.

"Calm down babe" I said softly.

"No I'm not gonna calm down, ahhh it hurts so fucking bad!" she screamed, bending over in agonising pain.

"Breathe babe" I tried to comfort her.

"If I wasn't breathing I wouldn't be alive!" she snapped, I ignored her and sped up a little faster.

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked, gasping for air and fidgeting in the seat.

Suddenly my worst nightmare came true when the car unexpectedly came to a halt, and the engine turned off, my eyes widened as I tried desperately to restart the car.

"Beck, please tell me we are not out of gas!" she said slowly, through clenched teeth

I sighed, "we're out of gas" I said, looking out of the windows.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" she growled, "Ahhhh holy shit!"

"It's alright, I'm gonna call Tori" I told her, I dialled Tori's number and waited for an answer, as my heart pounded against my chest.

"Hello?" she finally said.

"Tori, listen you have got to help us, Jade's gone into labor and we're out of gas!" I informed her, panicking.

"Oh my god, okay do you know where you are?" she asked.

"No idea, we broke down in the middle of nowhere, I thought I was taking a shortcut but we're completely lost and Jade's in agony!" I replied.

"Ahhhh!" Jade gasped, clutching her protruding stomach.

"Why don't you just call a breakdown service or an ambulance!?" Tori suggested.

"Because I don't have a clue where the hell we are!" I told her, completely freaking out.

"I can feel her head Beck, she's coming out now!" Jade shrieked, her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Oh my god, Beck if the baby is coming now you need to deliver her yourself!" Tori told me.

"But, I don't know what to do, what if something goes wrong!" I said, my hand shook as I held the phone to my ear.

"Beck, if you don't get her out now you could face complications" she informed me.

"Okay, I'll deliver her" I replied.

"Alright good luck, call me if anything goes wrong" Tori said.

"Okay, god I'm so scared!" I replied.

This baby is coming now, weather we are prepared or not

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I screamed in agonising pain as Beck tried to deliver the baby in the backseat.

"Okay Jade, on the count of three you have to push" Beck told me, I nodded with my eyes firmly closed.

"1,2,3, push Jade come on!" He encouraged me, as I tried as hard as I could to push the baby out.

"Ahhh!" I gasped, choking on the air.

"Breathe, just breathe" he told me, I slowed my breathing down.

"push again Jade, I can see her head a little" he informed me, as I dug my nails into the seats.

"That's it Jade, keep pushing!" He told me.

"Ahhh, shit!" I screamed, taking sharp breaths.

"Keep pushing, I know it hurts but you've gotta keep at it Jade" he said.

"Ahhh, you did this to me!" I snapped, feeling extreme pressure down below.

"I know, and I'm sorry" he told me, focusing on getting the baby out.

"Fuck!" I gasped, throwing my head back in excruciating pain.

"It's okay Jade, you're fine, keep pushing babe" he said, planting a kiss to my knee.

"Ahhhh!" I hissed, feeling her head slowly emerging.

"She's crowning, this bit might sting a little" he told me.

"Ahhhhh, a little? this is torture!" I shrieked, arching my back.

"Try not to arch you're back babe" he said.

"Ughhh, shut up!" I growled.

"Her head is coming, push Jade come on, give it all you've got!" He yelled.

I pushed until I could see stars floating in front of my eyes, it freaking hurt so bad.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, feeling the baby's head pop out.

"That's it, her head is out!" He said, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ughhh!" I moaned, feeling my legs weakening.

"give me a big push now okay?" He said, with a serious look on his face.

I did as he told me and I held my breath as I pushed, then I felt the pressure suddenly leaving my body, and that's when I heard the most beautiful sound that I will ever get to hear.

The sound of my daughter's first breath.

I sighed in relief as I blew the hair that had stuck to my sweaty forehead out of my face, I watched as Beck took of his blazer and wrapped it around our screaming baby girl, a tear rolled down his face as he handed her to me with a smile.

And she was so beautiful, she had adorable wisps of light brown hair on her head, pale skin and Beck's awesome lips and nose, I smiled down at the infant who was flailing her arms as she let out shrill cries.

"You did it babe, we have our beautiful Paige" I smiled, planting a kiss to the side of my head.

Suddenly his smile faded, and I gave him a concerned look as I rocked Paige back and fourth trying to soothe her.

"What?" I questioned him, he replied with a strong gulp, and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What is it Beck? You're scaring me" I said to him.

"you're bleeding Jade!" He gasped.

I looked down and my eyes widened at the sight of blood pooling between my legs.

"I have to go and find help babe, stay here with Paige, i'll be back soon" he told me.

"No Beck don't leave me!" I said, grabbing his tie.

"Jade I have to, I can't just let you bleed!" He said.

"Okay, but hurry up" I said to him.

"I love you, and I'll be back with help" he said softly, pecking my lips, and climbing out of the car, running off into the distance.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I could feel my pulse inside my head as I rushed down the silent road, trying to find somebody, anybody who could help me before it's too late.

"Help! is anybody out here we need help!" I shouted into the distance, running as fast as I could.

I had been running for at least six minutes before I spotted a camper van parked nearby, I rushed over to it and smashed my fists against the windows.

"Is anybody in here, I need help!" I yelled, desperately trying to get a response.

"Please help me, my girlfriend just gave birth and she's bleeding!" I shouted, banging my fists against the vehicle until they were black and blue.

"Please help me, somebody help me!" I shrieked, when there still wasn't a response of any kind, I began to break down into tears, I slid my back slowly against the van and began to sob.

"Please, I can't let anything happen to her" I sniffed, but it was barely a whisper.

"Please help me" I sobbed, with my head in my hands.

I jumped when the camper van door slid open to reveal a woman who looked as if she was in her mid 20's.

"Do you mind, there is a baby sleeping in here!" She growled.

"I'm sorry, but my girlfriend just gave birth in the car, and she's bleeding really heavily!" I sobbed, wiping my tears away.

"Oh my gosh, call an ambulance!" She gasped.

"I don't know where we are, the ambulance won't be able to find us!" I said.

"You're on Liverstone Road" she replied.

"Oh my god thank you!" I said, about to take off ahead but she stopped me.

"Wait, let me come with you, I'm a nurse" she said, I nodded and she climbed out of the camper van.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Shhh, it's okay Paige" I said, trying to soothe the crying baby.

"Hey I have an idea do you want me to sing you a song? Your daddy sang this to you when you were in my tummy" I whispered to her.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

I was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

"You make me happy when skies are grey"

Oh my god Beck where are you!?

"You'll never know dear"

I could feel the blood spilling out of me.

"How much I love you"

I was struggling to stay conscious, and tears began to slide down my cheeks.

"So don't take my sunshine away"

I felt lightheaded, if Beck didn't get back here with help soon, I was sure that I would be a goner.

"It's okay Paige, daddy is coming back with help" I whispered, battling to stay awake.

I felt so sick, and my vision was becoming blurred, a tear rolled down my face and landed on Paige's cheek, I didn't even have the strength to rock her any longer.

"Jade, I've got help!" I heard a voice in the distance.

"Beck" I tried to shout, but my words came out in barely a whisper.

"I'm coming!" I heard him say, his voice getting closer.

"Help me" I whispered.

I saw Beck's silhouette as I kept my eyes half open, there was also a woman next to him who grabbed my wrist, I think she was checking my pulse or something.

"Jade, you have to stay with me baby!" I heard Beck say.

but I couldn't stay awake for much longer, and before I knew it my eyes had closed and I fell completely unconscious with my crying daughter in my arms.

* * *

**Cliffhanger action! So guys will Jade be okay? remember to leave me review because it makes me write faster! **

**In the meantime...**

**BABY PAIGE MARIE OLIVER HAS ARRIVED!**


	15. Soft lullabies

**Hey guys, so I'm glad you enjoyed my little twist at the end of chapter fourteen, here ya go enjoy chapter fifteen! **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I opened my eyes to face bright white walls, my head was spinning and I felt sick.

I began to panic and hyperventilate and I could feel something in my neck, I clawed at the object sticking out of my neck until a familiar voice interrupted my panic attack.

"Jade, calm down babe you're okay, don't touch that" Beck told me, pushing strands of hair out of my face, I began to settle down.

"What happened?" I asked him groggily.

"You gave birth in the car remember? and you lost some blood so you're getting a transfusion" Beck said, pointing out the bags of blood on hanging on a pole.

"Gross, somebody else's blood is going inside me!" I said in disgust.

"Yep" he answered.

"Where's the baby!?" I gasped, suddenly realising.

"she's sleeping over there, calm down" Beck smiled pointing to a small plastic crib in the corner.

"I need my baby" I pouted, stretching my arms out towards the crib

Beck rolled his eyes and scooped Paige into his arms, before walking back to my bed and placing her gently into my arms, she stirred a little but soon went back to sleep.

"Awh, hey baby girl, I can see you properly now that I'm not bleeding to death" I smirked, planting a kiss to her head.

"Not funny Jade, I was really scared" Beck replied with a serious look.

"Awh come here you big worry wart" I said, grabbing the tie on the suit he was wearing and pulling him down to kiss me, when we broke away he rested his forehead against mine.

"I thought I was going to loose you" he whispered.

"Well I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" I replied, pecking his lips again.

"I love you Jade" he whispered, I saw a tear roll down his face.

"I love too Beck" I replied, I felt Paige stir in my arms and let out little whimpers.

"And as for you baby girl, you made quite an entrance didn't you?" Beck chuckled.

Paige's eyes clenched together before becoming unstuck, a smile grew on my face as she looked up at us.

"You've got mommy's eyes" Beck said, gently stroking her cheek.

"They're a little darker than mine mine though" I pointed out, staring at Paige's beautiful eyes in awe.

"They look so pretty" Beck replied, chuckling when she began to furrow her eyebrows at us.

"She's so light, how much does she weigh?" I asked.

"four pounds five ounces" Beck replied, Paige let out an adorable little yawn.

"It felt like I was carrying a giant boulder around with me when I was pregnant" I answered.

"Did the hospital give her that onesie?" I asked, referring to the plain white onesie she was wearing underneath the blanket.

"Yeah, mostly because we didn't bring the bag that we'd packed full of her stuff" Beck replied, I nodded.

"She has so much hair, she's obviously got the Beck hair gene" I told him, twirling Paige's tiny wisps's of light brown hair around my finger.

"She's a perfect hybrid of both of us" Beck replied.

"You make it sound like she's some sort of weird creature when you say hybrid" I sniggered.

"Okay, then she's a perfect mix of both of us" Beck corrected himself.

"Better" I replied, smiling down at the tiny infant who was looking around the room taking in her surroundings.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a doctor.

"Oh hello Jade, you're awake, my name is Doctor Rodriguez" the latino Doctor said, clutching a blue folder.

"Hello doctor, yeah she woke up about twenty minutes ago" Beck informed him.

"Okay, well Paige is perfectly healthy and is fit to go home tomorrow" he said.

"And I just need to do Jade's final observations to see if she's ready to be discharged tomorrow also" the doctor informed us.

He started off by taking my blood pressure, my blood sugar, and my temperature, then he listened to my heart and read my pulse.

"Everything seems fine, and the blood transfusion is going really well, so I assume you and the baby will be discharged tomorrow unless you are informed otherwise" the doctor told us with a smile.

"That's great, but how come Jade bled in the first place?" Beck questioned.

"It is completely normal to bleed after birth, it's the lining of the womb exiting, but some mothers can bleed heavier than others, and sometimes it can be dangerous, especially since the baby was born in your car and it took so long for medical assistance to arrive, but luckily you are both healthy" Doctor Rodriguez replied.

"Thank you Doctor for everything" Beck said.

"You're welcome, and by the way you have visitors outside, do you want me to let them in?" asked the doctor.

"Sure, bring them in" I responded, adjusting the baby in my arms, Doctor Rodriguez nodded and left the room, a couple of seconds later the door opened up again to reveal the whole gang.

"Congratulations you guys!" Tori grinned, dragging a pink balloon with the words 'it's a girl' written on it, everybody gathered around the bed and stared down at Paige.

"She's so cute!" Cat giggled, holding a pink box.

"Awh she's looking at us like we're crazy" Robbie pointed out, as Paige furrowed her eyebrows and pouted at everybody

"I baked you some red velvet cupcakes Jadey, they will make you feel better" Cat smiled, placing the pink box on a nearby table.

"Thank you Kitty" I responded.

"we were was so worried about you today!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, we didn't know if you and the baby were okay, I was freaking out!" Cat said.

"It's okay Kitty, I was freaking out too, I was scared that I was going to loose Jade, she wouldn't stop bleeding after I delivered Paige.

"Oh my god!" Tori gasped in shock.

"I'm fine guys, I'm still alive aren't I?" I said.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Tori asked, I nodded and gently placed Paige into Tori's arms.

"Awh, hello little Paige I'm your aunt Tori" Tori smiled, staring at the baby, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, if you guys are all here, who's looking after Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh my parents are watching him" Tori replied, making weird faces at the baby.

"Tori you scare her enough with your regular face, don't make it worse" I remarked with a smirk.

"Thanks Jade" Tori replied.

Paige got passed around the room from person to person, in the end it tired the poor kid out so much that she fell asleep.

"We better leave you guys to get some rest while she's sleeping" said Tori carefully placing the fragile newborn into my arms.

"We brought Paige's stuff with us too" Cat said, placing the small bag on the chair.

"Thank you kitty" I smiled, planting a kiss to Paige's nose.

"Congratulations dude, see you soon" Andre said, giving Beck a fist bump.

"Thanks guys, see you" I said, as they left the room.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Oh my god!" Sally gasped, running into the room in excitement, my parents followed behind.

"She's so cute!" Sally giggled, standing beside me and gazing at the baby cradled in my arms.

"And you were right Sally, she has Jade's eyes" I told my sister.

"Can I hold her?" She questioned batting her eyelashes.

"Sure sal" I replied, Sally leg out a grin and sat down in an armchair, I gently placed Paige's sleeping form into Sally's arms.

"Make sure to support her head" I told her.

"She's so precious, don't you think Mike?!" Mom grinned, staring down at the baby and wiping tears of joy off her face.

"She's beautiful, congratulations to both of you" dad smiled, smiling at the baby bundled in Sally's arms.

"Do you wanna hold her mom?" Sally asked.

"Oh that would be wonderful" mom replied, I nodded and took Paige from Sally, and I carefully handed her to my mom.

"There you go Grandma" I smiled, Paige stirred a little as I moved her into mom's arms.

"Oh honey, now that does make me feel old!" Mom said, through joyful tears.

"Hello my sweet granddaughter" my mom smiled, placing a kiss to her head.

I moved to sit on the chair beside Jade's bed.

"Gosh you must've been terrified Jade" my mom said, swaying back and fourth with Paige.

"I can barely remember it after I blacked out" Jade said, biting into one of Cat's red velvet cupcakes.

"Well I can sure as hell remember it, and it was horrible I was so scared for Paige's safety and I completely freaked out when you wouldn't stop bleeding" I said as the horrifying memories of what happened today came flooding back to me.

"Well you can tell she's a little troublemaker already" dad said, as mom passed the baby to him, he smiled down at her and held her tiny hand.

"I can't believe I'm an aunt!" Sally squeaked in excitement.

"well believe it because you have to help change the dirty diapers" dad told Sally with a smirk.

"Gross, no way!" Sally said in disgust, I let out a chuckle.

"I wonder what Charlie is going to think of her" mom said.

"He'll love her, he loves everyone he comes into contact with" I responded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him, I miss him so much" Jade pouted, longing for her furry friend.

"Well, we better get going and leave you to bond with your new beautiful daughter" mom said.

"Awh, do we have to leave? we just got here!" Sally whined.

"Yes honey, your brother and Jade are tired, having a baby really takes it out of you" dad said, carefully placing Paige into Jade's arms.

"Okay" Sally pouted.

"Besides dear, it's almost your bedtime" mom told her.

"Mom I'm ten! Can't I stay up a little longer!?" Sally asked.

"Little girls need their beauty sleep" I told my sister, she shot me a glare.

"Shut up Beck!" She growled, I let out a chuckle.

"Sally, you better hurry up otherwise mom won't be able to read you a bedtime story" I teased.

"Okay now you are asking for it!" Sally snapped.

"Alright, we don't need any fighting, there is a baby in here!" Mom said.

"Hmmf!" Sally huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll see you both soon" dad said, zipping up his jacket.

"Bye Beck, bye Jade!" Sally said, before walking towards Jade and planting a kiss to Paige's head.

"Bye Paige" she whispered.

"Awh, come here Sal" Jade said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Bye honey" mom said, planting a kiss to my cheek, I wiped it off.

When they left the room, I planted a kiss to Jade's cheek.

"We really did make a little heart breaker didn't we?" I told her, gently stroking my daughter's cheek.

"well, I did most of the work" Jade replied, smiling down at Paige.

"Quit bragging" I told her, she smirked at me before looking down at Paige again.

Paige moved her hand out of the blanket and rested it against her face.

"I'm not bragging, I'm just saying that I'm the one that carried her for nine months" Jade said.

"And you did a good job too" I told her, crashing my lips to hers and kissing her tenderly, I had missed what it felt like to feel her lips against mine, that sweet taste of vanilla and coffee is delicious.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

The sound of Paige's ear piercing screams filled the room, I looked over at her crib and saw her kicking her legs and clenching her fists, I sat up further in the armchair I had been sleeping in, my neck was aching like hell, I stood up and walked slowly towards Paige's crib.

"Hey little miss, don't cry, you'll wake mommy" I whispered lifting her out of the crib and holding her against my chest.

"shhhh, it's okay, daddy's here" I whispered, swaying back and fourth with my hand supporting her head to my chest, I could feel her little arms flailing against my body.

"Go back to sleep baby girl" I told my daughter in a soft tone.

Jade stirred in her sleep and sat up in the bed, I could just see her silhouette in the dark hospital cubicle.

"Bring her here" Jade ordered, I walked over to Jade's bed and placed the baby in her arms.

"Hey baby, can you stop crying for mommy?" I asked her, bouncing her in my arms.

"Shhhh" I soothed her, taking her tiny hand and pressing my lips to it.

**"Sleep baby sleep" **

**"Your father tends the sheep"**

**"Your mother shakes the dreamland tree, and from it falls sweet dreams for thee" **

**"Sleep baby sleep"**

**"Sleep baby sleep" **

**"Sleep baby sleep" **

**"Our cottage vale is deep" **

**"The little lamb is on the green, with snowy fleece so soft and clean" **

**"Sleep baby sleep" **

**"Sleep baby sleep" **

A smile grew on my face at the sound of Jade's beautiful voice, singing softly to our daughter, Paige's screams soon died down to small whimpers when the song came to an end, Jade planted a kiss to her head

"Jade that was beautiful, where did you learn that from?" I asked her curiously.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was little" Jade sighed, in a whisper.

"You sang beautifully" I told her.

"I know" she whispered.

I carefully took the baby from her arms and lowered her into the small crib, I kissed her nose.

"Sweet dreams baby girl" I whispered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry I'm not that cruel to kill Jade! See you next update

-AmyWrites15 xoxoxo


	16. Welcome home Paige!

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Are you ready to go home Paige?!" I cooed, as she sucked on her bottle.

"You know, you really did give us quite a fright yesterday" I told her

"You really do pick your times, just like your daddy" I said softly, kissing her on the nose

She turned her head away from the bottle letting me know she was done, I sniggered when she let out a small burp.

"Let it out kid" I smiled as I raised her to my shoulder and gently patted her back.

"I'm back!" I heard Beck say as he walked through the door carrying a black car seat.

"Daddy has your carseat Paige" I told her.

"Yep, and it only took me an hour to figure out how everything works" Beck replied, sitting beside me on the edge of the bed.

"Wow, you really do look pretty in that onesie!" Beck smiled, referring to the pink onesie with a tutu around the butt area that Cat and Tori bought for her.

"Poor kid" I replied, pushing little white scratch mittens on her hands.

"Okay, let's get her in the carseat then" said Beck clasping his hands together.

"Wait, almost forgot something" I said, taking a white pacifier out of Paige's bag and plunging it into her mouth.

Beck scooped up the baby and placed her gently in the car seat, I smiled as she studied his face with a look of curiosity.

"You have some weird facial expressions little miss" Beck chuckled, buckling her safely in the carseat and throwing the blanket that Sally made for her over her tiny body.

I grimaced when I caught sight of my stomach, I still looked pregnant!

"For goodness sake, is there another baby in here!?" I growled, staring at my reflection in annoyance.

"Babe, don't worry, it'll go" Beck said, pulling up the hood of the carseat.

"Yeah it better!" I snarled throwing Paige's bag over my shoulder.

"Okay then, lets go!" Beck smiled, grabbing the carseat by the handle and carrying it out of the door.

We signed ourselves out of the hospital and I finally got access to fresh air, I know I had only been in there for a day but it felt like years.

As we made our way to the car to the parking lot Paige burst into shrill cries, they echoed across the parking lot drawing attention to us.

"It's okay Paige, it's just the outdoors" Beck told her.

When we reached the car Beck struggled to figure out how to securely fit the carseat in the backseat, we had to borrow Andre's car since our car was being dry cleaned after Paige's dramatic birth.

"Hurry up Beck, I'm not standing here for good of my health!" I said, as Beck messed around with the carseat.

"I'm doing the best I can Jade!" He yelled over Paige's screams, I rolled my eyes at him.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard something click.

"Okay all done" Beck said, stepping away to admire his handywork, I sniggered as he stood there with his head held high.

I walked over to the other side of the car and climbed in, I realised that the reason Paige was crying was because her pacifier fell out, I rolled my eyes and pushed it back into her mouth, she stopped crying instantly, Beck climbed in not long after me and slammed the door.

"Beck, don't shut the door so violently, you'll scare her!" I told him as he buckled up.

"Sorry" he said throwing his hands up.

"Yeah, you should be" I replied, stroking my baby's cheek.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jade let out a yawn as she swung open the door to the apartment, we were greeted with darkness.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here?" Jade said, flicking on the light switch.

"Welcome home!" we heard voices yell, Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, my parents, and Sally all emerged from behind various pieces of furniture.

"Ugh!" Jade groaned collapsing onto the couch.

"Thank you for that reaction" Tori said, the puppy sitting in her arms was beginning to get impatient and started to wiggle out of her hold, Tori out him down and he ran straight to Jade, his tail wagging violently as he licked her face.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" She cooed, planting kisses to the dog's head as he jumped all over her.

"Let's see her then!" Tori squealed, I nodded and unbuckled Paige, I slowly lifted her out of the carseat and sat down beside Jade and Charlie, everybody gathered around the couch.

"Here boy, this is Paige say hi to her" Jade told the puppy, he slowly stepped over Jade and began sniffing Paige's head, he planted his butt on the sofa and cocked his head, unsure of what to think of the tiny baby sleeping in my arms.

"Awh, he's confused" Cat giggled, Charlie started to lick Paige's ear and I grimaced.

"Eugh, Beck don't let him do that she could catch a disease!" Jade gasped, scooping him up and putting him on the ground.

"She won't catch anything, he's vaccinated" I replied.

"Better safe than sorry" Jade responded.

"Hey man, you haven't held Paige yet have you?, here take her" I told Andre, handing him the baby.

"Hey little Paige, I'm your uncle Andre, and i'm probably your favourite uncle" Andre told the tiny infant, she responded by sucking on her pacifier a few times.

"Hey, maybe I'm her favourite uncle!" Robbie pitched in.

"I can play over fifty instruments, you walk around with your hand shoved up your puppet's-" I cut Andre off immediately.

"Okay, you are both Paige's favourite uncles!" I said before Andre could finish his sentence.

"So mommy, how are you feeling?" Tori asked.

"Shitty, and exhausted" Jade replied, rubbing my eyes.

"Maybe you should go and have a rest" Tori suggested, she shook her head.

"No, you can't throw a party without me" she said, as Andre handed Paige over to her, she spat out her pacifier and coughed before spitting up on herself.

"Eugh, Beck pass me a burp rag?" She asked, I nodded and grabbed one out of Paige's diaper bag, throwing it at her, she caught it and wiped Paige's face and onesie with it before pushing the pacifier back into her mouth.

Paige's eyes suddenly opened revealing her beautiful blue eyes, I smiled at my daughter as she furrowed her eyebrows at everyone.

"Her eyes are the most beautiful things ever" Tori said in awe.

To everybody's surprise a tiny smile that lasted for at least three second grew on her face, everyone's hearts melted.

"She smiled, she just did her first smile!" I gasped.

"Awh, she's so cute!" Sally giggled.

"She's so smart" Cat said, reaching down to stroke Paige's cheek.

"Ehh!" Paige groaned, she made a straining sound.

"What was that about Paige" I laughed, playing with her tiny hand.

"It's her way of asking, why the hell are you all staring at me?" Jade said, planting a kiss to her head.

"Either that or she's pooping" I laughed.

"Gross!" Sally said in disgust.

I heard a whine and looked up from the baby, Charlie was staring at us with a tennis ball in his mouth.

"We can't play today Charlie, go and lay down" I told him, pointing to his bed, he followed my orders and trotted to his bed.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was awoken by ear piercing wails coming from Paige's room, I groaned and glanced at the clock that read 2:10 pm. I pulled the sheets off my body and made my way into Paige's room, I flicked on the light switched and peered into the crib to see my baby scrunching her fists and curling her toes whilst letting out high pitched cries.

"Hey baby, shhh" I whispered, lifting her out of the crib.

"You smell like a garbage truck, I think it's time for a change" I told her sleepily.

I placed her on the changing table and removed her onesie, I pulled the tabs on her diaper and wiped her butt with some baby wipes, then I put fresh diaper on her and changed her outfit to a plain white baby vest because it was a little warm in her room.

"Is that better baby girl?" I cooed, as her screams died down into little whimpers.

"Shhhh" I soothed her, lifting her off the changing table and gently bouncing her in my arms.

"Go to sleep baby girl" I whispered, kissing her nose gently.

I let out a sigh of relief when she stopped whimpering, I slowly lowered her into the crib, she stirred a little but soon went back to sleep, I leant on the crib and watched her little chest rise and fall for a while before slowly shutting the door and climbing back into bed.

"Is she okay?" Beck asked, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around me, spooning me.

"She's fine, just needed changing that's all" I told him.

we both drifted into a deep sleep but we knew it was too good to be true when we woken again by Paige's crying, I let out a groan and pulled the sheets off my body again but I was stopped by Beck.

"I'll go" he said.

"no I'm going, she's due for a feed and she doesn't like it when you feed her" I said, smirking at the memory of Beck trying to feed her in the hospital but she just cried even louder.

"Okay" he said, kissing my cheek.

I walked into Paige's room and scooped her out of the crib, I slowly carried the screaming infant downstairs and into the kitchen and began to make her a bottle.

"Okay, you're so impatient" I whispered, filling up her bottle with water and placing it in the microwave.

"I know you're hungry, just hold on baby" I whispered as her screams echoed through the apartment.

When the microwave was done heating the water I took the bottle out and poured two scoops of formula into it before putting on the lid and shaking it.

"It's coming Paige" I said, gently rocking her.

I walked over to the couch and took a seat, I tested the warmth of the milk on my wrist before feeding Paige, her cries stopped as she drank the formula. I threw my head back in exhaustion and relief, I furrowed my eyebrows when I felt something furry touch my leg.

"Awh, I'm sorry Charlie did she wake you?" I asked the puppy who was now laying on my feet.

When she was done eating I burped her and she fell asleep straight away, I slowly moved my legs from under Charlie's body and lay down on the couch for a few minutes, then I felt him leap onto the couch and curl up by my feet.

Before I knew it I was fast asleep with Paige in my arms and using Charlie as a foot warmer.

* * *

**Paige is home remember to review guys and sorry I'm not updating as fast I used to I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment but I will try and speed it up just for you guys **

**remember to leave a review!**

**-AmyWrites15**


	17. The Attack

**Hey guys hope you enjoy chapter seventeen!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I breathed in the salty sea air as I walked along the beach, one hand was pushing a stroller containing my sleeping daughter, and the other was holding Beck's hand, I smiled as I watched Charlie sprint across the sand chasing after a tennis ball. He was astounded at the strange and unfamiliar scenery.

I glanced at my daughter tucked up in the blanket that Sally had made for her, Beck leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of my head, suddenly Charlie came bounding back to us with his ball in his mouth, he dropped the ball down in front of Beck and he launched it across the beach, the dog ran after it.

"Do you feel better now I finally got you out of the apartment?" Beck asked.

"A little, but I'm still sore and tired" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"You just had a baby, of course your gonna feel like that, I'll be on Paige duty tonight, you really need to rest and I'm not taking no for an answer" he insisted

"Eugh okay" I groaned.

"Good" he said.

"Ugh, I completely forgot!" I said.

"What?" He questioned.

"I've gotta go back to school, I can't miss another day I've gotta graduate!" I replied.

"Jade you just had a baby-" he began but I cut him off.

"Beck I had a baby, so what? Every woman does it, but life can't just stop because of it, i'm going back to school tomorrow!" I demanded.

"Okay, but who's gonna look after Paige?" He asked.

"We'll take her with us" I replied.

"I thought you hated people staring?" He queried.

"Beck, I've been called every name in the book, it's getting old" I began "and besides we've only got a few months of school left before graduation" I reminded him.

"Okay but you have to take it easy, your still recovering from Paige's birth" he said.

"Beck, I'll be fine" I assured him.

I became alarmed when I heard the growling, I looked across the beach and spotted Charlie trying to play with what looked like a Rottweiler dog, Charlie wagged his tail vigoriously as he ran circles around the Rottweiler.

And what that dog did made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

It had Charlie in a head lock between its jaws.

"Hey!" I yelled, running towards Charlie and the Rottweiler.

"Let him go!" I shouted, approaching the angry dog, it growled and shook Charlie in it's mouth vigorously, tears filled my eyes when I heard his high pitched cries.

The dog's owner rushed to horrifying scene.

"Brayden!" The owner yelled, grabbing his dog by the collar.

"Drop it!" He demanded, I watched in horror as the dog finally let go of my dog.

"Charlie!" I yelled, kneeling down beside him, blood was pooling beside his head, I put my ear to his chest and to my relief it was still beating.

"Look what your dog did!" I wailed, leaning down to press a kiss to my whimpering puppy's cheek.

"I am so sorry!" The owner apologised.

"Just get out of here!" I snapped, he nodded and put his dog on the leash leading it out of my sight.

I took off my jacket and put pressure on his bleeding neck, Beck rushed over to me pushing the stroller.

"Oh my god!" He gasped kneeling beside me.

"He's alive, but we need to get him to a vet!" I said, my hands firmly pressing the jacket to the gash across his neck.

I gently scooped up the puppy and he let out a loud cry, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry buddy, you're okay" I whispered as we made our way off the beach.

Luckily the nearest vets wasn't very far away, we ran until I could feel my pulse in my legs, to our convenience Paige remained fast asleep for the whole journey.

When we finally reached our destination we burst through the door.

"Please help us, my dog was attacked!" I said desperately, standing in front of the reception desk.

"What's your dog's name please?" Asked the receptionist.

"Charlie" I replied, my voice was cracking.

"And what is your last name?" She queried.

"West" I said quickly.

"Okay, let me inform the vet" she replied, picking up the phone.

"Hello Martin, we've got an emergency here, a Labrador has been attacked, he has a large gash on the side of his neck and is bleeding severely, you need to get out here" she said, before hanging up.

About ten seconds after the receptionist called the vet, he walked out of a nearby room.

"How long ago was he attacked?" The vet asked me, taking the whimpering puppy out of my arms.

"Uhm, about five minutes ago" I told him.

"What attacked him?" He questioned.

"Another dog, a Rottweiler" I informed him, I glanced over at Beck who was pushing Paige's stroller back and fourth, he shot me a sad smile.

"Okay wait there" he told me, before disappearing into the room and shutting the door behind him.

I let out a sigh and collapsed onto a nearby chair, Beck took a seat beside me.

I placed my head on his shoulder and began to sob, I love that dog so much and I won't be able to bare it if anything happened to him.

"Hey it's okay" he soothed me, I looked down at my hands that were stained with Charlie's blood.

"I was so scared Beck, I thought it was going to kill him!" I sobbed, trying my hardest not to wake the baby.

"He's okay though, he's alive, all we can do is hope" Beck whispered, sobs wracked from my chest, waking the baby, the clinic was filled with Paige and I's cries.

Beck stood up and began to push the stroller from side to side, in a swaying motion.

"Shhh, Paige it's alright" he whispered.

I could feel my heart breaking as I nervously waited for the vet to come out and tell me that Charlie is absolutely fine, but dread began to fill my head when minute after minute passed.

"I can't take all this waiting!" I huffed over Paige's shrill cries.

"Be patient babe, the vet is doing everything he can" Beck replied, as he shushed the baby.

"I know, but I hate not knowing!" I exclaimed, anxiously grinding my teeth.

"Stop grinding your teeth, you'll damage them" he said.

"Sorry, I do it when I'm anxious" I told him, digging my nails into my skin in a nervous state, Paige was still crying and I couldn't feed her because my hands were stained with blood.

"Beck can you feed the baby, I can't feed her because my hands are bloody" I sniffed.

"Yeah, where's her formula?" He asked.

"In her diaper bag in a thermos, just pour it into her bottle, it should still be warm" I told him, he nodded and took the thermos out of the bag, he poured it into her bottle and shook it a little before scooping the screaming infant out of the stroller, she stopped crying when he plunged the bottle into her mouth.

Half an hour passed and I became uncomfortable, but my nerves were calmed a little when the doctor walked out of the room.

"Would you like to come through?" He asked us, we nodded and walked into the room, my heart broke when I saw Charlie laying on a table, but at least he was still breathing.

"I managed to stop the bleeding and he now has fifteen stitches in his neck, he is so lucky that you got here so quickly" the vet informed us, Beck adjusted Paige in his arms.

"so will he be okay?" Beck asked.

"He'll most likely be fine but we do want to keep him here under observations for a while" he said, I nodded.

"Thank you so much!" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Your welcome, you can come back tomorrow to see him and we will inform you of his progress" said the vet, we both nodded and I walked over to my puppy, gently kissing his head.

"See you tomorrow Charlie" I whispered softly.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Hush little baby don't you cry, blah blah blah I don't know the words" I softly sang to my screaming baby girl, her head was resting on my shoulder and I gently bounced her as I walked around the room.

"And if that mocking bird doesn't sing daddy's gonna something, blah blah blah"

It is three o'clock in the morning and I have got exactly two hours of decent sleep, I've changed her I've fed her, and I've burped her, but she just likes to cry for the sake of crying.

"That's it!" I gasped, spotting Paige's pacifier on the side, I picked it up and pushed it into her mouth, her cries slowly died down to soft whimpers.

"There, why didn't I think of that sooner?" I whispered, gently lowering her into the crib, but I knew that it was too good to be true when she spat out the pacifier and began to cry again.

I let out a sigh and lifted her out again, for some reason she stopped crying the second she was laying in my arms, I furrowed my eye eyebrows and gently lowered her into the crib again, and let out shrill cries, I rolled my eyes and lifted her out again.

"You love your daddy too much don't you Paigey?" I chuckled.

"I suppose mommy wouldn't mind if you slept in our room tonight" I told the infant.

I walked Into our room and climbed into bed, trying not to wake Jade. Then I gently placed Paige on my chest, I could feel her tiny breaths blowing against my skin.

"Beck, do you have that baby in the bed?" I heard Jade say with her back to me.

"Nope" I lied.

"I'm not stupid Beck, I can sense when my child is in the room" Jade replied.

"Every time I put her in the crib she started crying" I said.

"Beck, you have to be firm from the start, she won't ever sleep in that crib if you let her in this bed" Jade told me.

"But I can't stand my baby girl being upset!" I replied.

"Neither can I but it's got to be done" Jade said, getting out of the bed and taking the baby off me, I followed her into the Paige's room.

"She's going to cry the second you put her in there!" I warned her as she lowered the child into the crib.

I was right, the minute her back touched the mattress she let out screams.

"Paige, don't be naughty okay, go to sleep" Jade told the infant.

"That's not going to work" I informed her.

"Paige, I'm not going to tell you again, go to sleep" Jade said firmly.

Paige still remained in a screaming fit.

"Paige, I am your mommy and you will listen to me when I tell you to do something" Jade said.

I watched in amazement as her screams finally stopped and her eyes scanned the room.

"That's a good girl, goodnight Paige!" Jade cooed, turning around and flicking off the light, I followed her to our room.

"Wow, you're a feisty momma tonight!" I teased, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Shut up and go to bed" she demanded, pushing my arms off.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed remember to leave a review (it makes me write faster!) **

**-AmyWrites15 Xxx**


	18. Charlie the sick puppy :(

**Hey guys hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Charlie, are your feeling better?" I whispered to my puppy through the bars of the crate he was laying in, his ears pricked up and his tail started wagging as he lay there.

"He's so happy to see us" Beck laughed, adjusting his grip on the car seat containing Paige.

I winced at the sight of his shaved neck and his sore looking stitches, there was a small bag of fluid that was connected by a tube was coming out of his right paw.

Martin, Charlie's vet entered the room, we turned around to face him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm glad to tell you that Charlie is responding well to his treatment and should be able to go home later in the afternoon" said Martin.

"Okay, thanks" I said, the vet nodded with a smile and left the room.

"My poor puppy" I frowned stroking his head with my finger through the bars.

"We better get a move on babe, school starts in twenty minutes" Beck told me.

"I don't wanna leave him, he looks so sad!" I pouted, staring at the chocolate Labrador with a sympathetic look.

"He's fine Jade, besides he needs to get some rest, he's probably traumatised by the whole attack ordeal" Beck replied.

"I know" I sighed, "so did you speak with principal Helen about bringing Paige to school with us?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she said because of our circumstances she will let us bring her with us" Beck replied.

"Good" I said, not taking my eyes off my sick puppy.

"We better get going now, we don't want to be late" he told me.

"Kay" I replied.

"See you this afternoon bud" Beck said to Charlie.

"Bye Charlie" I whispered.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

When we walked through the school entrance, people stared and whispered but it didn't seem to bother Jade anymore, we walked over to her locker and she grabbed a few text books, we made sure to feed Paige before we brought her here so she would sleep for at least half an hour, hopefully more.

"Oh my god you brought Paige!" A familiar voice shrieked, Cat skipped towards us and kneeled down to the Carseat's level.

"Awh, she looks so adorable when she's sleeping!" Cat whispered, making sure not to wake her.

"she always looks adorable, as long as she's not crying or getting fussy" Jade said, Cat stood up and Tori, Andre and Robbie approached us.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Andre asked.

"Awh, you brought Paige!" Tori gasped, smiling at the sleeping newborn.

"Yep Helen let us bring her with us" said.

"So will it be a regular thing?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, well at least until we graduate" I replied, gently rocking the carseat with my foot.

"Hey, I heard you had to take Charlie to the vets yesterday, what happened?" Cat queried

"He was attacked by a Rottweiler on the beach, he's got fifteen stitches in his neck" I explained.

"Oh my god!" Cat gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It wasn't pretty, I thought the thing was going to kill him!" Jade said.

"That must've been awful!" Tori said.

"We get to pick him up after school today, since he's doing so well, he's a fighter" I smiled, snaking my arm around Jade's waist.

"Well, he is being trained by Jade" Andre chimed in.

"Then he learns from the best" Jade says.

"What's that wet patch on your shoulder?" Tori asked.

"It's probably drool" Jade replied.

"Gross" Tori said.

"It could be worse, since she was born I've been drooled on, puked on, pooped on, and peed on" Jade said

"She's the whole package" I smirked.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

For first period we had Sikowitz, Paige was still fast asleep, and I was completely surprised that the bell hadn't woken her, but hey it's a bonus.

For some reason, our regular chairs had been replaced with desk-chairs.

"Ooh who's this little lady?" Said Sikowitz looking at the baby in the carseat, as the class began to pile in.

"This is Paige" Beck replied, setting the carseat down gently.

"My grandmother's name was Paige, I seem to remember at time when-" Sikowitz began, but I cut him off.

"Don't care" I snapped, collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Alright class, take your seats!" Sikowitz demanded, I was so afraid that he would wake Paige with his loud and deep voice but I let out a sigh of relief when I glanced at my daughter who was still sleeping.

"Now, you're all probably wondering why your seats have been replaced with desk-chairs" Sikowitz said.

"Just hurry up and tell us!" I snapped, growing impatient.

"It is because your final exam next week, has been moved to today" Sikowitz said.

Oh great, how the hell am I supposed to concentrate when I'm completely exhausted, and a with baby that could burst into tears at any second!?

Everybody began to argue with Sikowitz, and the whole room was filled with the sound of whining students.

"Okay okay, shsh!" He growled, shutting everybody up.

"I know that it is last minute and inconvenient, but principal Helen has her reasons, so accept it or don't" he said.

"Jade, may I speak with you outside please?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the door.

"I know that you recently had a child, so if you need to leave the room during the exam then you may, although you can make up any time that you missed on Saturday in the black box theatre" Sikowitz said.

"Eughh, does it have to be Saturday? tomorrow is Saturday!" I whined.

"Do you want to pass this exam or not?" He asked, I gave him a dry look.

"Yes" I replied.

"Then I assume we have an agreement" he smiled, holding the door open, I walked into the room and collapsed into my seat.

"What was that all about?" Beck whispered.

"Nothing interesting" I replied.

"Okay class, here are your exam sheets, don't turn them over until I say you can" Sikowitz said, handing out the sheets.

I was hoping that Paige slept through the whole exam, but that would be a miracle, I'm really not up for taking a test on a Saturday!

"Alright, the exam will begin in three, two, one start!" Sikowitz proclaimed.

The test was easy for the first few questions, but then it began to get really tricky and challenging, I managed to get through four sheets, until I could hear Paige moving around in the carseat that was between Beck and I's desk-chairs.

She let out soft whimpers before bursting into shrill cries, I immeadietly unbuckled the crying infant and lifted her out of the carseat, I took her diaper bag with me out of the room.

I sat down I front of some lockers and took out a small thermos from Paige's diaper bag, I poured her formula into a bottle and screwed the cap on, before plunging the bottle into her mouth and she hungrily sucked on it.

"Good girl, Paige" I smiled, the baby stared at me.

"Do you like what you see?" I chuckled, as her dark blue eyes admired my face.

"You really do owe me one now kid, I have to come into school on a Saturday because of your outburst" I told hair, tenderly kissing the soft skin on her head.

"Your hair is so crazy, your just like daddy" I cooed, twirling tufts of her light brown hair around my finger.

her hair has a mind of it's own and it sticks up in weird places when she wakes up from a nap, she has a crazy bed head.

When she was done eating, I scooped her up and held her to my chest, her head rested on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"Egh" I heard Paige make a weird noise.

"What's that about Paige?" I laughed.

"Egh" she whimpered, I smiled as the tiny newborn moved her arms and legs against my body.

"You are so weird baby girl" I chuckled.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"There's my puppy!" I gasped in excitement, as Martin walked out of a room holding Charlie, who didn't look very happy about the dressing on his neck.

I held my arms out for him, smiling when he began to wag his tail at the sight of Beck and I, Martin lowered him into my arms and he began to lick my face furiously.

"Hey boy!" I laughed, as I tried to stop him from licking off my face, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Remember, he needs to rest, no physical activities and that dressing must not be removed until his next appointment" the vet informed us.

"Of course" Beck said, nodding his head.

"Well then, I think I've just about covered everything" Martin said.

"Thank you so much for saving Charlie's life" Beck said.

"No problem" he smiled, before walking into another room.

We were just about to leave when we heard the sound of what we thought was a screaming cat, but actually turned out to be a receptionist waltzing over to us.

"Awwwh! Your baby is gorgeous how old is she?!" The nurse asked.

"Four and a half days old" I replied with a fake smile.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Asked the old looking receptionist, as she stared down at my sleeping daughter in awe.

"Paige" I replied, adjusting the puppy in my arms.

"What a pretty name! My granddaughter gave birth to a son last month, his name is John" said the receptionist.

"Wow that's great, but we're going now" I said, turning to the door and pushing the stroller with my free hand, when we got outside Beck shot me a glare.

"What?" I questioned him.

"That was rude Jade" he said.

"She was boring me to death, and I need to get my puppy home" I said, gently kissing Charlie's head as we made our way to the parked car.

"It was still rude" Beck said.

"Whatever" I sighed, opening up the trunk of the car and unlatching the carseat from the stroller frame, I collapsed the stroller and placed it in the trunk before shutting it and strapping Paige's carseat securely in the backseat, Beck and I walked around the car and climbed in.

"We're going home Charlie, you're all better again, well sorta" I smiled.

* * *

**Yay Charlie is coming home! let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review!**

**-AmyWrites15 xxx love you guys so much!**


	19. A day out

**Hey guys I'm sorry if you were freaking out cos I didn't update in a while but here ya go chapter 19! ;)**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Are you excited to go the aquarium today?" I asked my newborn daughter who just stared at me as I changed her into a baby vest.

Since Jade was busy at school finishing off her lost time on her exam, I decided that I would take Sally and Paige to the aquarium, just for a little day out.

"You're going to see all of the pretty little fishies!" Sally cooed, as I pulled little pink pants over her baby vest.

"and because mommy isn't here you can see the dolphins too" I chuckled.

"Why is Jade scared of Dolphins?" Sally asked, as she tied her hair into a pony tail.

"It's a long story Sal" I laughed.

"Okay, Charlie is occupied with his chew toy, so hopefully he'll be okay for a few hours" I said, glancing over at the chocolate Labrador puppy who was destroying his chew toy.

"Didn't Jade tell you she didn't want you to leave him alone?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, but he'll be fine, I'm sure of it" I told her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, whatever you say" said Sally in a sing song tone.

"Let's get going then" I replied, placing Paige gently into her stroller.

We made our way out of the apartment block and into the parking lot, we tracked down the car and I took the carseat off the stroller frame, and securely placed Paige into the car before dumping the stroller frame in the trunk, Sally and I climbed into the car and buckled up.

"I'm so excited!" Sally giggled.

"Don't tell Jade that we left Charlie alone" I told her.

"My lips are sealed"

"So how was school yesterday? mom said you went on a field trip" I asked Sally, as I started the engine and began to drive down the road.

"Yeah, we went bird watching" she replied.

"Did you enjoy bird watching" I asked her.

"Of course not, it's bird watching!" She replied.

"What's so bad about it?" I questioned.

"Let's see, uhm you stare at trees for three hours with a pair of binoculars just to watch some stinkin birds flying around!" Sally answered.

"Yeah that does sound pretty suckish" I told her, turning a corner.

"If there was a list of the world's most boring activities bird watching would be at the top!" Sally said.

"Your probably right" I chuckled.

Suddenly the sound of Paige's distressed cries filled the car.

"Sally can you quickly climb into the backseat and feed the baby?" I asked my sister.

"But that's dangerous, mom said-" Sally began.

"Sally just do it" I ordered her.

"Fine" she sighed, taking off her seat belt and attempting to climb into the back.

"Okay your butt is in my face!" I complained.

"Sorry, I'm doing the best I can!" She replied, when she finally got into the back she studied the car.

"Where is her bottle?" Sally asked.

"We keep it in a thermos in her diaper bag, just pour it into her bottle" I told her.

"Okay" she replied, taking the metal thermos out if Paige's diaper bag and carefully pouring it into a bottle, suddenly the car jolted when I had to stop at the stoplights, Sally groaned in annoyance as she split a little milk on herself.

Beck, look what you made me do!" She whined, screwing the cap onto the bottle.

"Just be thankful it wasn't breast milk" I laughed.

"Gross!" She exclaimed, before giving Paige her bottle.

"Hold it a little higher, you'll give her gas" I told her, adjusting the rear view mirror so I could see them a little better.

"Kay" she said.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

When we arrived at the aquarium, Paige had calmed down after she'd been fed, Sally pulled the stroller frame out of the trunk and I connected the carseat to it.

"I think you need to pay to park here" Sally informed me.

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"It's only three dollars Beck" Sally said.

"That's still alot just to park the car" I replied.

"Just give me money" she sighed, I took out three one dollar bills from my pocket and placed it into her hand.

"Thanks Beck" she smiled, before skipping off to grab a parking ticket.

"Eh" I heard Paige say, I peered into the stroller and saw that her pacifier had fallen out of her mouth and she was starting to get fussy.

"Calm down Paige, her you go" I said, pushing the pacifier into her mouth, I began to push the stroller back and fourth.

"I got it!" Sally yelled, skipping back over to us, she handed me the ticket and I placed it on the Car's window.

"Okay let's go" I smiled, as we made our way to the entrance of the aquarium, on the way there I got a text from Jade.

**Jade: this test is killing me! x :0**

**Beck: you're not supposed to be texting in class x concentrate!**

**Jade: how's Paige? **

**Beck: she's fine now stop talking to me and get some work done! xx**

**Jade: meanie**

She never learns.

"One adult and two kids wristbands please" I told the man through the glass ticket booth, I was trying my best not to laugh at the ridiculous jelly fish hat he was wearing.

"That'll be twenty five dollars sir" said the man, I pushed the money through the small hole in the booth.

"Thank you, here are your wristbands, enjoy your day" he said, I nodded and pulled the stroller to the side, Sally and I wrapped the wristbands around our arms and I carefully placed Paige's around her tiny wrist.

"What do you wanna see first Sally?" I asked my sister.

"Ooh, the dolphins, the dolphins!" She shrieked in excitement.

"Dolphins it is" I chuckled, pushing the stroller in the direction of the Dolphin tank.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

The sound of the clock ticking in the silent room was distracting me from the test, I anxiously bit my lip as I went through each question.

The only people that were in the black box theatre with me was the girl I met at Notoriani's restaurant, I think she's called Georgia or something, she has a son called Hudson who is a little older than Paige, and Sikowitz who was sitting at the front.

I glance over at Georgia and she smiles at me, I awkwardly smile back before turning my attention back to the test.

You can do this Jade, for goodness sake stop distracting yourself!

This test was getting so hard, I could feel my palms sweating as I wrote, I had to wipe my forehead few times, and I felt as if my brain was going to explode.

When the test was finally over I was on the edge of losing my mind.

"Alright times up, please pass me your papers and you can be on your way" Sikowitz announced, Georgia and I both stood up and handed Sikowitz the our papers.

"Thank you, and well done" he said.

Georgia and I turned away and walked out the door.

"Wow, that was tough huh?" Said Georgia.

"My brain feels like it's going to seep out of my ears" I replied, she let out a little chuckle.

"Hey, aren't you the girl I met at Notariani's, I asked you if I could borrow some napkins?" She questioned.

"Yeah I am, your Georgia right?" I asked.

"Yep, and your Jade?" She asked, with a look of thought on her face.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I've seen you around school but I haven't had time to stop and chat, your baby is gorgeous what did you say her name is?" She asked me.

"Paige" I replied with a friendly smile.

"She's adorable" she said.

"Thanks, you have a son don't you?" I asked her.

"Yep, Hudson, he's twenty weeks old today, how old is Paige?" she replied.

"She's five days old" I told her.

"Wow, so you just recently gave birth and you're taking exams and coming into school?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I need to make sure that I'm going to graduate, I don't wanna fall behind on my studies" I replied.

"That's understandable, hey do you wanna go and grab a coffee with me, my treat?" She asked.

"Sure" I replied with a smile.

* * *

"Look at the dolphins Paige, do you like them?" Sally asked, as she held Paige in her arms, I laughed at Paige's face as she stared at the dolphins with a fascinated look on her face.

"I think she does!" I grinned.

"Awh, look at the baby one!" Sally gasped, pointing out the tiny baby dolphin swimming happily in the tank with the others.

"He's almost as cute as you Paigey!" Sally said, planting a kiss to the newborn's head.

"Would you like to swim with them? it's twenty bucks for an hour" asked one of the staff.

"Oh my god Beck, can I?!" Sally asked, turning to face me.

"Go on then" I sighed, handing her a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks Beck, your the best big brother ever!" She gasped, placing the baby in my arms and running to the man to pay him.

The guy made her wear a wetsuit, before going over some safety regulations and giving her a few facts about dolphins.

I laughed as I watched my sister holding onto the fins of the dolphins, she had a wide smile on her face as she glided through the water with the dolphin.

"Smile sis!" I told her, holding my phone up to her and taking a few pictures.

"Beck you've gotta try this, it's awesome!" She squealed.

"can't, I've got Paige" I told her.

"Oh yeah" she replied, I smiled as she stroked the dolphin and it made soft clicking sounds at her.

I glanced at my sleeping daughter and couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Jade, she's absolutely gorgeous, I leant down to plant a kiss to Paige's head, causing her to stir a little.

After Sally had finished swimming with the dolphins we went to see the sharks, the sting rays, the crabs, the jelly fish, the sea snails, the seahorses which were Sally's personal favourites, and finally the sea urchins, after that we stopped to grab some dinner at the aqua cafe.

"So how do you like being an aunt?" I asked Sally, as I held Paige's bottle in place.

"It's a little weird but it's awesome" she replied with a mouth full of French fries.

"Why is it weird?" I asked her, taking a bite of my hot dog.

"Because my annoying big brother has a baby, and she's not ugly!" She replied with a smirk.

"Hey I am not ugly!" I defended myself.

"Yeah you are" she said in a sing song tone of voice.

"Well Jade fell for me and she thinks I'm hot" I said, poking my tongue out at her.

Suddenly Paige began to let out little coughs, I removed the bottle from her mouth and held her to my chest so her head was resting against my shoulder, I began to pat her back.

"Try not to choke her Beck!" Sally said.

"Shut up, she just accidentally inhaled some of it I think" I replied.

"Whatever Beck" she laughed.

"I did not choke her, she inhaled it!" I told her.

"Idiot" she said.

"Idiot" I responded.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, remember to review! **_

_**-AmyWrites15**_


End file.
